Mega Rubble!
by Maro The Dark Rabbit
Summary: El Bulldog Rubble quiere cumplir su sueño de ser un súper cachorro, como Apolo el súper perro, y un accidente provocado por Rocky cumplirá el sueño de Rubble, dándole poderes muy épicos e impresionantes.
1. La idea de Rocky

_Hola, esta es una nueva historia que... bueno, tampoco es tan nueva, la escribi hace como 2 meses, luego la borre, y ahora la estoy reescribiendo, solo espero no cagarla como la ultima vez._

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: La idea de Rocky.**

Era un dia muy bello en Bahia Aventura. Como todos los dias, Chase era el primero en despertar, salio de su Puphouse, bostezo, y procedio a despertar a todos sus amigos.

-Ruff megafono- dijo Chase para acctivar el megafono de su PupPack. -PAW Patrol, despierten peresosos- dijo atravez del megafono, todos sus amigos salieron de sus PupHouse.

Marshall salio bostezando de su camio de bomberos; Zuma se tallaba los ojos al salir de su deslisador; Rocky salio medio somnoliento de su camion de basura; Skye salio con mucha enerjia de su helicoptero; y Rubble... esperen, ¿donde esta Rubble?.

-¿Donde esta Rubble?- pregunta Marshall acercandoce a la excavadora de Rubble, la cual estaba vacia.

-Debe estar en algun lado- dijo Rocky.

De repente empieza a sonar la cancion del intro de "Apolo El Super Cachorro", por lo que Chase supuso que Rubble estaria viendo el televisor.

-Creo que se donde esta, vengan- dijo Chase entrando al cuartel junto a sus amigos, y efectivamente, Rubble estaba sentado en frente del televisor viendo a Apolo. -¿Rubble, que haces aqui tan temprano?-

-Es que empezo un maraton de Apolo el Super Cachorro, y no me lo quise perder, me desperte mas temprano porque empezo como a las 7:00- explico Rubble mientras veia su caricatura favorita: en esta salia un cachorro Terrier llamado Apolo, el rescataba a los inocentes, y le daba su castigo a los malos, en pocas palabras: un super heroe.

-Y porque no nos avisaste, Rubble, tambien queriamos verlo- replico Skye pero el bulldog solo la ignoro. -¿Me ignora?- le pregunta al resto.

-Creo que si- respondio Marshall.

-Amigos no tenemos tiempo para ver caricaturas, primero tenemos que desayunar, y despues podemos jugar o ver lo que queramos en el televisor- dijo Chase.

-Huh, de acuerdo- dijo Rubble apagando el televisor. -Ya que-

Todos los cachorros salieron al patio del cuartel. Rubble solo se sento en el suelo, se le veia algo pensativo.

-Rubble, ¿que pasa?- pregunta Zuma.

-Mmm no, no pasa nada, es solo que me puse a pensar en algo- respondio Rubble cabisbajo.

-¿En que pensabas?- pregunta Zuma.

-Oigan, vengan a ver esto- dijo Rocky llamando la atencion de todos.

-Me lo cuentas despues- dijo Zuma caminando hacia Rocky.

-Vale- dijo Rubble acercandoce tambien.

-Miren- dijo Rocky enseñando unos plano de algo que parece ser una maquina.

-¿Que es eso, Rocky?- pregunta Skye.

-Parece que estas trabajando en algo a espaldas de Ryder- Dijo Chase.

-Pues no, de hecho se lo voy a enseñar hoy- respondi Rocky.

-¿Y que se supone que es?- pregunta Marshall.

-Bueno, le voy a pedir a Ryder que me deje hacerle unas modificaciones al PerroBot, estos planos son unas cosas que me gustaria ponerle- dijo Rocky mostrando los planos, en ellos se ven todas las cosas nuevas que Rocky le quiere poner al PerroBot de Ryder; Desde un Lanza Llamas en su hocico, hasta Cierras circulares en las dos patas delanteras.

-¿Y como para que quieres que tenga todo esto?- pregunta Skye.

-Bueno, el PerroBot es un Robot Automata, pero con esto lo comvertire en un Androide... Esta genial, no?- dijo Rocky.

-Yo creo que si- dijo Rubble.

-¿Porque lo dices?- pregunta Zuma.

-Pues seria genial tener a uno de esos en el equipo- respondio Rubble muy feliz.

-Gracias Rubble, se lo voy a enseñar a Ryder ahora mismo. Ruff pinzas- dijo Rocky agarrando los planos con sus pinzas, despues fue al cuartel para ver a Ryder, el cual tenia una bolsa de galletas para darle de desayunar a los cachorros. -Buenos Dias, Ryder-

-Buenos Dias, Rocky, ¿que es eso que tienes ahi?- pregunta Ryder agachandoce a la altura del mestizo.

-Eh estado trabajando en algo que quiero mostrate- dijo entregandole los planos a Ryder, este quedo sorprendido al ver lo que habia hecho Rocky.

-Wow, ¿de verdad te gustaria que le hicieramos esto al PerroBot?- pregunto Ryder.

-Sip, me gustaria mucho, trabaje muy duro para hacerlo- dijo Rocky todo emocionado.

-De acuerdo, Rocky, vamos a hecerlo, pero primero tengo que pedirte algo- dijo Ryder.

-Sii, ¿que quieres que haga?- pregunta Rocky.

-Bueno, el generador del cuartel tiene un problema con unos cables, estan sacando chispas, ¿puedes arreglarlo por mi?-

-¿Por ti?, ¿pues a donde vas?-

-Katie necesita que la ayude con unas cosas, voy a ir para alla y regreso en una hora, o talvez menos. Lo del generador te lo pido a ti porque eres el unico que sabe reparar cosas-

-Como tu quieras, Ryder, lo hare con gusto, Verde es mi color- dijo poniendo la frente en alto.

-Jajaja ese es mi cachorro- dijo Ryder rascandole una oreja. -ahora vamos afuera, tengo que darle el desayuno a los demas-

-Si, Vamos- dijo Rocky saliendo del cuartel junto con Ryder.


	2. Accidente

_Hola, yo aqui una vez mas con otro capitulo de esto, me tarde porque tenia un pequeño problema de redaccion, pero ya lo resolvi._

 _En el Capitulo anterior se me olvido mensionar algo, y es que el primer capitulo lo hice con la ayuda de Ringtailmaster, el me ayudo mucho con el capitulo anterior y este, muchas muchas grasias amigo._

 _Ahora si, vamos a empezar..._

* * *

Capitulo 2: Accidente.

Eran las 12:15 PM en el cuartel. Ryder se habia ido a con Katie para ayudarle a lo que necesitara. Chase estaba a cargo como siempre, y el junto con los demas, se pucieron a jugar, todos a excepcion de Rocky, el cual tenia que reparar el generador del cuartel. Asi que junto todas sus herramientas y bajo hasta el sotano para poder hacer su trabajo.

Puso sud herramientas algo cerca para poder usarlas, despues fue al interruptor para apagar el generador para no causar un accidente, pero en ese momento...

-Hola Rocky, ¿que haces?- pregunto el bulldog Rubble, el cual aparecio de la nada.

Rocky se dio la vuelta, dejando el interruptor aun encendido.

-Rubble, ¿no se suponia que estabas jugando?- pregunto Rocky alejandoce del generador, el cual seguia ensendido. -Oye, estoy ocupado, ve arriba con los demas, subo en un rato- le dijo pero Rubble no hizo caso.

-Oye, al menos dime que haces- pregunto Rubble otra vez.

Rocky penso en darle una galleta para que lo dejara hacer su trabajo, pero como no tenia, pues no podia.

-Bueno, te digo, estoy reparando el generador, esta cosa es la que le da energia al cuertel, ¿entiendes?, puede ser peligroso que estes aqui- trato de explicarle pero a Rubble se le ocurrio otra idea.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- pregunto Rubble con ojitos tiernos, el estaba muy emocionado, queria ayudar a su "hermano mayor" osea Rocky, al final se dio por vencido, gran error.

-De acuerdo, quedate, pero no vayas a hacer una tonteria- dijo Rocky con voz estricta, pero como tenia la voz aguda pues no sirvio de mucho. Rocky abrio la compuerta del generador donde tenia el problema de los cables. -Pasame la llave de 5/8- le dijo, ya que Rubble queria ayudar, pues como minimo que le pasara las herramientas, otro gran error.

Rubble dio un ladrido de alegria, despues agarro la llave con su hocico, se acerco a Rocky y le entrego la llave.

-Muchas gracias Rubble- dijo Rocky usando la llave para quitar las tuercas de una compuerta aun mas pequeña que estaba adentro. Rocky metio la cabeza para echarle un viatazo.

Rubble solo se quedo mirandolo, pero se dio cuenta de que aun estaba encendido en generador. Rubble corrio hacia el interruptor para apagarlo, pero cuando se acerco, piso por accidente un cable en mal estado, al estar el generador aun encendido, Rubble recibio una descarga electrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Rocky saco la cabeza de la compuerta del generador para ver que estaba pasando, pero ya era muy tarde, Rubble estaba en el suelo con humo saliendo de la pata con la que piso el cable, no se movia... parecia estar muerto, Rocky se acerco lentamente, al hacerlo pudo notar que aun respiraba y su corazon aun latia. El mestizo Cargo a Rubble en su hombro y lo llevo a la parte de arriba.

-Ayudenme!- grito Rocky saliendo del garage hacia al patio con el cuerpo de Rubble en su hombro. -Ayuda, por favor-

Marshall fue el unico que escucho a Rocky, y corrio hacia el para ver el problema.

-Rocky, ¿Que pas... - dijo Marshall pero no pudo terminar la oracion al ver a Rubble inconciente.

-Marshall, por favor lleva a Rubble a la clinica de Katie, de prisa- dijo Rocky muy angustiado.

Marshall acintio con la cebeza y fue hacia su PupHouse para despues transformarla en una ambulancia, saco una camilla y la llevo a donde estaba Rubble, Rocky lo ayudo a subirlo a la camilla para despues llevarlo a la ambulancia. Marshall se subio, para despues arrancar e ir directamente a la clinica de Katie.

Rocky se quedo callado unos segundos, lo unico que podia hacer era escuchar la sirena de la ambulancia alejandoce del lugar. Chase, Skye y Zuma aparecieron sin saber que acabo de ocurrir.

-Rocky, ¿que fue lo que paso?- pregunta Zuma.

-Oye, ¿donde esta Rubble?- pregunto Chase.

-Rocky, Dinos donde esta Rubble, por favor- dijo Skye muy preocupada.

-Rubble...- Rocky quiso responder pero los nervios se lo impedian.

-Tranquilo Rocky, respira- dijo Zuma intentando tranquilisar al mestizo, lo cual consiguio.

-Bueno... les contare que fue lo que paso- dijo Rocky sentandoce en el suelo, despues les conto todo a sus amigos de principio a fin, Chase, Skye y Zuma quedaron aun mas preocupados, pero el que peor la pasaba era Rocky, el cual no podia evitar pensar en lo que le podia pasar a su "hermano menor"


	3. Un sueño Profundo

_Pero Bueno, Folagor!. Ha pasado mas de un mes desde el Capitulo anterior, la verdad quiero hacer este fic algo largo, pero a este paso lo terminare en un año, y no quiero eso._

 _La razon de porque tarde tanto pues es sensilla: Estudios, la verdad estoy algo atareado con los examenes, seran en 10 dias, pero no tengo tiempo que perder, al final valdra la pena, pero como no quiero dejar de lado mis historias, pues tambien me doy mi tiempo para escribir :)_

 _Como no tengo mucho tiempo, pues este Capitulo sera algo corto, pero tambien sera muy... bueno, mejor veanlo ustedes mismos._

* * *

 **Capitulo 3:** **Un sueño Profundo**.

Despues de que Rocky le contara todo a sus amigos, estos junto con el mestizo, fueron a la clinica de Katie en sus PupHouse en modo Vehiculo. Rocky seguia muy angustiado, pero no era el unico, sus amigos estaban pasando por lo mismo.

Despues de un parde segundos, Rocky, Skye, Chase y Zuma habian llegado al lugar, al entrar, vieron a la Ryder el la sala de espera de la clinica, el chico se percato de la presencia de sus cachorros en el lugar, suspiro y se aceco a ellos.

-Em... ¿alguien puede explicarme que paso?- pregunto Ryder algo enojado, pero a la vez estaba al borde del llanto, pues le dolia ver a su cachorro mas pequeño en condiciones tan delicadas.

Rocky dio un paso al frente, pero no era el unico, su mejor amigo Zuma estaba con el, y eso lo tranquilizo.

-Fue... Fue mi culpa..., yo proboque esto...- dijo Rocky con una lagrima en su ojo, creyo que Ryder le iba a dar un regaño por no cuidar de su hermano, pero en vez de eso, recibio un abrazo de su dueño, el cual empezo a Llorar.

-Esta Bien, Rocky... fue un accidente, no te preocupes..., se que no fue tu intencion- dijo Ryder aun abrazado al mestizo, este no pudo evitarlo, e igual abrazo al chico.

-Ok, fue un accidente..., solo espero que Rubble se recupere- dijo Rocky, despues se separo de Ryder, y empezo a darle lamidas en las mejillas para limpiarle las lagrimas.

-Gracias Rocky- respondio Ryder con una sonrisa.

El resto de cachorros se le acercaron al joven rescatista para preguntarle como estaba el pequeño bulldog. Ryder no sabia que responder, aun no tenia informacion que le pudiera ser de utilidad.

Despues de unos eternos minutos, Marshall y Katie salieron de la habitacion donde se encontraba Rubble, se acercaron a los demas, no tenian ni idea de como darles la trajica noticia, Katie miro a Marshall, este solo le hizo un gesto indicando que lo tenian que decir.

Todos estaban muy impacientes por saber lo que el dalmata y la joven veterinaria tenian que decir.

-Em... lamento decir esto pero...- dijo Katie con algo de incertidumbre.

Marshall suspiro y decidio continuar en el lugar de Katie. -El estado fisico de Rubble es estable, de eso no hay que preocuparse, pero... Rubble... esta en Coma...- respondio el dalmata con tristesa es sus ojos.

Un silencio profundo se apodero del lugar; Zuma miro el suelo, puso su pata en su cabeza como intentando prosesar lo que le acaban de decir; Skye abrazo a Chase mientras sollozaba, el Pastor Aleman la abrazo, este empezo a llorar de igual forma; Rocky miro a Skye, esta tambien la miro con unos ojos llorosos, en su mirada se veia un especie de odio fusionado con tristesa.

-¡No es cierto...! ¡dime que no es cierto...!- dijo Ryder muy enojado, pero termino arrodillandose para llorar una vez mas con sus manos en su rostro. Rocky se le acerco, lo abrazo y se puso a llorar con el.

Marshall ya sabia que el estado vegetativo era algo muy malo para una persona, pero lo era aun mas para un cachorro, no sabia si Rubble podia salir de esta con vida, pero el y Katie ya tienen un plan, algo que no le diran a nadie por nada del mundo.

Katie miro a Marshall, ahora fue ella quien le hizo un gesto al dalmata para que fuera a la habitacion, este asintio con la cabeza, fue a la habitacion donde estaba Rubble, saco de su mochila una geringa con una sustancia extraña: era color Verde y tenia un sierto brillo fosforescente, tomo la pata derecha del Bulldog, y se la inyecto. Marshall cerro los ojos, no estaba seguro si era una buena idea, pero sabia que era por el bien de su Hermanito...


	4. Medicina Experimental

_Alola Amigos, este capítulo es muy especial, la verdad es que de momento no estoy estudiando, ya hice mi examen súper importante, solo me queda esperar los resultados, espero haber aprobado, sino, entonces no podre seguir escribiendo, aunque yo digo que si porque estudie bastante :3_

 _Mejor vamos a empezar esto para no hacerlo muy largo, disfruten el Capitulo._

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Medicina Experimental**

Ya habian pasado 3 dias desde el accidente que dejo al bulldog Rubble en coma, 3 dias en los que Rocky no podia dormir pensando que era culpa de el.

El mestizo se encontraba llorando a lado de la camilla donde estaba Rubble. Serca de el tambien estaba la Gata de Katie, Cali, pues ella era una de las amigas de Rubble, eso junto con el gusto por los gatos del Bulldog.

-¿Porque... soy un idiota...? ¿porque le hice esto a Rubble...?- se preguntaba Rocky a si mismo, aun pensaba que habia sido su culpa, ahora se lamentaba por no haber hecho nada.

La gata Cali vio como Rocky se insultava a si mismo, despues se acerco a el, la Gatita lo miro con tristesa, luego empezo a frotar su pelaje con el del Mestizo para tranquilizarlo, hasta ella sabia que fue un accidente.

-Gracias, Cali- dijo Rocky sonriendo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Cali, esta ronroneaba al senrir eso, pero aun estaba triste, pocos minutos despues, se habia dormido. -Como desearia que esto no hubiera pasado- se dijo a si mismo.

De pronto, pudo sentir algo tocando su pata, penso que era Cali, pero ella no estaba haciendo nada, la gata se habia dormido con las caricias de Rocky. El mestizo creyo que fue su imaginacion, pero no era asi, alguien mas había tocado su pata...

-R-Rocky...?- dijo una voz debil a pocos centimetros del Mestizo, este lebando la mirada y vio a su hermanito Rubble despertando.

-¿Rubble...?- pregunto Rocky mientras agarraba la pata del bulldog. -¿Rubble, me escuchas?- pregunto una vez mas.

-Rocky... ¿que paso...? ¿porque estoy en la... clinica?- preguntaba Rubble con dificultad.

-Tranquilo, estaras bien- dijo Rocky acariciando a Rubble en su frente. -Ahora regreso- dijo saliendo de la habitacion, despues activo el comunicador de su collar para llamar a los demas. -¿Hola, me escuchan?- dijo por su comunicador, un parde segundos despues, Ryder contesto.

-¿Que paso, Rocky? ¿todo bien por allá?- pregunto Ryder, temia que el mestizo lo dijera una mala noticia.

-Si, todo esta de maravilla... Rubble desperto- dijo Rocky sonriendo y llorando a la vez.

-¿De verdad? vamos para allá justo ahora- dijo Ryder finalizando la llamada.

 **Un Par De Minutos Despues...**

Ryder, Chase, Marshall, Zuma y Skye habian llegado a la clinica en sus vehiculos, Rocky los estaba esperando.

-Que bueno que llegan, Rubble quiere verlos- dijo Rocky entrando a la clínica con todos los demás, al ir a la habitación de Rubble, vieron como la Gata Cali le estaba dando lamidas en la cara, mientras Rubble reía.

-Cali, basta ya, a mi también me alegra verte jejejeje- Dijo Rubble jugando con Cali, estaba feliz de poder ver de nuevo a la gatita.

-Rubble... Estas bien...- dijo Ryder acercandose a la camilla a punto de llorar.

-Ryder... Hola- dijo Rubble muy feliz.

-Ay Rubble, me asuste demasiado, que bueno que estas bien- dijo Ryder abrazando al pequeño cachorro.

El resto de Cachorros, estaban feliz, e igual se acercaron al bulldog para Abrazarlo... Todos a excepción de Rocky.

-Jejeje los quiero mucho a todos... ¿Y Rocky?- preguntó Rubble, el y todos los demas miraron al mestizo en la puerta algo nervioso. -¿Porque no vienes?- pregunta nuevamente.

-Em... Yo... Te cause esto, yo provoque lo que te ocurrió... Perdon- dijo Rocky a ponto de llorar.

Rubble en ese momento se paro de la cama y se acerco a Rocky, después le dio un abrazo.

-¿Creiste que me había enojado? Pues no, de hecho no lo estoy, me siento feliz de poder estar con ustedes otra vez- dijo Rubble con ojos llorosos.

Todos en el lugar estaban conmovidos por lo que dijo el Bulldog, era una escena muy tierna, tanto así que todos se unieron al Abrazo, incluso Cali. De repente entra Katie por la puerta, esta se quedo Boquiabierta al ver al pequeño Rubble despierto.

-¡Rubble, estas despierto! ¡Siiii! ¡funciono, funciono, funciono!- dijo Katie cargando y abrazando a Rubble.

-¿Que funciono, Katie?- preguntó Ryder algo confundido.

-Em nada, nada importante, solo me alegra que Rubble este bien- respondió Katie nerviosa mientras dejaba al pequeño Bulldog en la camilla.

 **Unos Minutos Después...**

Ryder, Zuma, Skye, Chase, y sobretodo Rocky ya habian ido de vuelta al Cuartel, Rocky tenia que descansar pues no había dormido en 3 días. Los demás empezaron a preparar algo en el cuartel, como una fiesta de bienvenida para Rubble.

Mientras que en la clínica Rubble tenia que quedarse un día mas, pero por alguna razón se le veía muy estable, demasiado teniendo en cuenta que despertó hace unos minutos, estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, pero eso no le importaba mucho, el solo veía a Apolo el súper cachorro en el televisor, tenia que ver los episodios que se perdió en esos 3 días.

Mientras tanto en el recibidor de la clínica, Katie hablaba con Marshall, era algo sobre lo que había ocurrido.

-Katie, ¿tu crees que halla sido buena idea probar esa medicina experimental en Rubble? Me da miedo que algo le pase- dijo Marshall preocupado.

-Tu tranquilo, como vez, Rubble esta bien, despertó antes de lo que tenia planeado, me siento feliz con eso- Dijo Katie revisando unos tubos de ensayo con un liquido verde fosforescente.

-¿Y exactamente que químicos usate en esa "medisina"?- pregunta Marshall con curiosidad.

-No mucho, de hecho no creo que lo entiendas, es muy complejo- respondió Katie.

-Ok, no me digas, pero entonces dime, ¿como es que sabes como hacerlo?- pregunto Marshall otra vez.

-Te contare un secreto, yo estudie para ser veterinaria, pero también me intereso la química, y estudie un poco de cada una, en este caso logre crear esta Medicina con mis conocimientos de Veterinaria y Química- respondió Katie orguyosa de su creación. -Esto podría salvar muchas vidas, aunque me gustaría probarlo en otros animales antes-

-Pero Katie, podrías meterte en problemas, no deberías hacerlo- dijo Marshall preocupado.

-Relajate, si a Rubble no le paso nada, dudo que le pase algo a un Humano- Respondió Katie guardando su "medicina" debajo del mostrador. -Además, tu me ayudaste a dársela a Rubble, si algo malo pasa, sera también tu culpa- dijo Katie con cara maliciosa.

-Huh, de acuerdo, aunque creo que sigue siendo Mala idea- Dijo Marshall saliendo de la clínica. -Adiós y suerte con lo que quieras consegir- se sube a su Ambulancia y se va al cuartel.

-Ay Cali, espero que mi medicina de buenos resultados, ¿tu que dices?- le pregunta Katie a Cali, pero esta estaba muy dormida. Katie solo le rasco una oreja.

 **Al Día Siguiente...**

Rubble por fin había salido de la clínica, Marshall lo lleva en su ambulancia de nuevo al cuartel, donde todos lo esperaban.

-Bien Rubble, llegamos- dijo Marshall habiéndole la puerta al su hetmanito.

-Gracias Marshall- dijo Rubble entrando primero al cuartel.

Dentro no había nadie, el cuartel estaba casi vacío, pero Rubble escucho unos sonidos que venían del la parte de arriba, así que el y Marshall decidieron subir por el elevador.

Al llegar arriba, vieron como todo estaba lleno de Globos y serpentinas de colores, tambien habia un gran cartel que decía "Bienvenido de nuevo, Rubble" escrito en amarillo con un contorno Negro, justo como le gusta a Rubble, pero lo que mas le gusto fue ver a todos sus amigos recibiendolo.

-Wow, esta no me la esperava- dijo Rubble.

-Que bueno que estes de regreso, Rubble- dijo Ryder dejando un Platón con galletas enfrente de su cachorro.

-Muchas Gracias a todos- dijo Rubble casi llorando.

Después de lo ocurrido, todos se pusieron a festejar, jugando con los globos y Serpentinas, o en el Pup~Pup Boggie. Rubble sin duda estaba muy complacido, el y sus amigos se estaban divirtiendo.

Pero Rocky aun estaba algo pensativo, Ryder se le acerco para poder habla con el.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Ryder.

-Si, solo no estoy de humor para jugar- respondió Rocky mirando a Rubble jugar.

-¿Sabes que podría animarte? Hacerle al PerroBot esaa modificaciones de las que me hablabaste, seria interesante ver que puede hacer con todo eso incluido- dijo Ryder acariciando la espalda de Rocky.

-De acuerdo, yo tambien tengo muchas ganas de intentarlo, ¿podemos hacerlo mañana?- pregunto Rocky.

-Claro que si- respondió Ryder.

De repente, uno de los Globos sale por la puerta y se va por el balcón.

-Ese se esta llendo, voy por el- dijo Rubble dirigiéndose al balcón, intento alcanzar el Globo, pero al hacerlo, termino resbalando y cayendo.

-¡Rubble! ¡Nooo!- gritaron todos al ver eso, fueron corriendo al Balcón para ver que el Bulldog estuviera bien.

-No puede ser... Se me fue el Globo- Dijo Rubble tirado en el asfalto, después se puso de pie con su cuerpo en perfecto estado, como si nada hubiera pasado, al mirar abajo vio una gran grieta de 2 metros de largo en el lugar donde el Callo.

Todo estaban Boquiabiertos, no era posible que alguien sobreviviera a una caída de esa altura, nadie sabia como Rubble logro hacerlo, aunque Marshall ya se estaba haciendo una idea.


	5. Este Poder

_Hola chicos, otra vez ya paso muchisisisisisimo desde el capítulo anterior, pero otra vez van a empezar los exámenes *gruñe un poco y pisa con fuerza el suelo* por lo que de nuevo voy a estar estudiando y todo eso, solo espero poder tener tiempo, y no publicar capítulo una vez al mes._

 _Bueno, ahora comencemos, y muchas gracias a Wolfito, el me ayudo a realizar este capítulo, y se lo agradezco muchísimo :)_

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: #ThatPower**

Había pasado una hora desde lo ocurrido en el cuartel, y Rubble estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, todos los cachorros estaban impresionados, no era posible que Rubble pudiera sobrevivir, pero lo hizo.

-Oigan, lo que ocurrió con Rubble no es normal, ¿alguien sabe que paso?- pregunto Ryder.

-No lo sabemos, Ryder- dijo Skye algo pensativa.

-Esto es... Muy extraño- dijo Chase algo intranquilo.

-De acuerdo, sera mejor que no pensemos en eso... Hay que estar feliz de que Rubble este bien... Supongo- dijo Ryder mientras miraba a Marshall revisando que el Bulldog no tuviera alguna herida.

-¿Te duele esto?- preguntó Marshall apretando el pecho de Rubble.

-Nop- respondió Rubble.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó de nuevo apretando un poco un hombro de Rubble.

-Nop- respondió Rubble bostezando.

-¿y que tal esto?- preguntó Marshall golpeando con fuerza a Rubble en la cabeza con un palo.

-jejejeje No, de hecho es gracioso- respondió Rubble riéndose.

-( _Ay no, esto no puede ser, esperó que no tenga que ver con la medicina experimental se Katie, pero si es así, entonces estará en Problemas_ )- pensó Marshall sin saber que mas decir, luego se quito su estetoscopio y fue con los demás cachorros. -Ryder, el estado físico de Rubble es estable, bastante diría yo-

-¿Es enserio? ¿Lo dices de verdad?- preguntó Ryder aun sin poder creerlo.

-Al parece si, no se como fue, tampoco el porque, pero es lo que hay- dijo Marshall sonriendo un poco, sin embargo aun tenia algo de incertidumbre.

 **Al día siguiente...**

Los cachorros hablan ido al Parque a jugar un partido de Fútbol, así todos se distraerían de lo ocurrido los últimos días. Los únicos que no habían ido eran Ryder y Rocky, ellos estaban en el cuartel con el PerroBot en la mesa de trabajo.

-Ruaff Ruaff- ladro el PerroBot feliz, sin saber que harían con el.

-PerroBot, lo siento, pero tendré que desactivar te, espero no te molestes- dijo Ryder tomando al autómata del Cuello, luego lo apago con un interruptor que tenía ahi mismo.

-Bueno, hora de trabajar- dijo Rocky poniéndose unas gafas de soldar y encendiendo un Soplete.

-Esperó hagas un buen trabajo, confió en ti- dijo Ryder también con gafas de soldadura.

 **Mientras tanto en el parque...**

Chase, Skye, Zuma, y Rubble jugaban Fútbol, y al parecer Chase y Skye iban ganando. Marshall por su parte estaba sentado en su camión hablando con Katie por su placa.

-Katie, tengo que hablar contigo, y es importante- dijo Marshall en su placa.

-Oye, estaba evitándole el infarto a un gato adulto, dime que necesitas rápido- dijo Katie molesta del otro lado de la llamada.

-Lo siento, pero esto es mas importante... Creo que tu medicina de dio Resistencia a Rubble- dijo Marshall preocupado.

-Espera, ¿lo dices de Verdad?- pregunto Katie asombrada.

-Por supuesto, ayer se cayo del cuartel, y termino rompiendo el suelo- dijo Marshall.

-Oye, eso es increíble, me sorprende que yo haya echó eso, en tu cara chica que siempre me molestaba jajaja- dijo Katie riendo al aire.

-Parece que no me estas entendiendo, ¡Rubble casi se muere, y es posible que tu tengas la culpa!- dijo Marshall casi gritando.

-Em... Eso ya esta raro, bueno, luego me traes a Rubble a la clínica para que pueda verlo, ahora adiós, veré si puedo revivir a ese gato antes de que su dueño regrese- dijo Katie cortando la llamada.

-Ay Katie, estas bien Loca- dijo Marshall bajando la cabeza, luego miro a sus amigos jugar.

En eso vio como Chase y Zuma corrían detrás del Balón, Chase iba a anotar en la portería de Rubble. El pastor le dio una patada al Balón y este fue hacia Rubble, este lo detuvo con una pata y luego le dio una patada, esta fue tan Fuerte que el Balón salio disparado hacia el cielo, dejando una estela de luz por donde pasaba, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo que Rubble acababa de hacer.

-Em... Ups- dijo Rubble encogiéndose de hombros.

-Rubble, como hiciste eso?- preguntó Skye perpleja.

-No lo se, pero fue increíble!- respondió Rubble mirando al cielo, como si el balón fuera a regresar.

-Creo que ire por uno nuevo- preguntó Zuma alejándose caminando hacia atrás mientras miraba nervioso a Rubble.

-Yo lo acompaño- dijo Chase también caminando hacia atrás.

-Si si, yo también voy- dijo Skye haciendo lo mismo que el pastor y el labrador.

-Oigan, ¿que ocurre? ¿hice algo malo?- pregunto Rubble haciendo sonidos de cachorrito llorando.

-Tranquilo Rubble, no te Preocupes- dijo Marshall acercándose a Rubble y poniendo una pata en el hombro.

-¿Marshall, Tu que crees que me este pasando?- preguntó Rubble.

-Bueno, no lo se, pero lo que te esta pasando no es normal, y es probable que sea malo... Vamos con Katie, ella sabrá que hacer- respondió Marshall mirando al Bulldog, este solo agachó la mirada.

-Como digas, vamos- dijo el pequeño Rubble subiendo al camión de Marshall, este también subió y condujo hacia la clínica.

-Oye, tu crees que tenga que ver con lo del Coma?- pregunto Rubble.

-Ay no lo se, tral vez si- respondió Marshall sin quitar los ojos del camino.

En eso Rubble suspiro y se recargo en el asiento, después miro por curiosidad el espejo retrovisor del camión, pero al mirar a la distancia, vio lo que parecía ser un hombre encapuchado amenazando a una chica con una navaja, al parecer era un asalto. Rubble rápidamente, y sin pensarlo dos veces, bajo del camión y fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la escena.

-¿Rubble, a donde...? ¡Ay no!- exclamó Marshall al ver hacia donde había ido el Bulldog.

-Deme su celular, ahora!- exigió el hombre mientras con una mano sostenía la navaja, y extendía la otra para recibir lo que acababa de pedir.

-No no, tranquilo por favor, no me hagas daño- dijo la chica llorando entregando su celular y su cartera mientras lloraba desesperada.

-Hey! Dejarla en paz!- dijo Rubble apareciendo mientras se paraba en medio de la chica y el asaltante.

-Oh si no que, cachorro?- dijo el tipo agarrando al Bulldog del cuello mientras le ponía la navaja en una mejilla.

-Sieltame- dijo Rubble mordiendo la mano que lo agarraba del cuello, al hacerlo el asaltante soloto tanto al cachorro como la navaja.

-Te vas a arrepentir, idiota!- replico el asaltante con una mano ensangrentada, mientras con la otra tomaba una pistola CO2 de su chaqueta.

Rubble se quedó frío al ver el arma enfrente de el, pero en ves de retroceder, dio un paso al frente poniendo cara desafiante mientras adoptaba una pose de lucha, en eso el tipo jalo el gatillo y disparo el arma...

 **(BANG!)**

Se escucho el estruendoso sonido por toda la ciudad, las aves de los arboles cercanos se fueron volando, y los únicos dos testigos, Marshall y la chica miraban lo que acababa de hacer, pero en eso, el asaltante retrosedio unos pasaos y dejo caer su arma, esto al ver como el Bulldog seguía de pie, solo tenia una pequeña herida en el pecho, solo eso.

El hombre se agacho para volver a recojer su arma, y se dispuso a seguir disparando. Rubble recibía las balas en su pecho y rostro, pero no lo hacían nada mas que pequeñas heridas. El asaltante se dio la vuelta y corrio al quedarse sin munición, iba a escapar, pero Rubble dio un gran salto y termino cayendo encima del hombre, dejándolo inconsciente en el asfalto.

-Rubble... Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Marshall acercándose tímida mente.

Rubble se giro lentamente, y mostró como su cuerpo había soportado el impacto de 6 balas, tenia unas pequeñas heridas en donde las balas habían impactado. Marshall no dijo nada mas, estaba impresionado.

-Oye, muchas gracias, amiguito- dijo la chica Dr antes quitándole su celular y la cartera al asaltante inconsciente.

-De nada, fue un placer ayudar- respondió Rubble sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos complacido de haber salvado el dia...


	6. Soy Súper Rubble!

_Pues aquí estamos con otro capitulo después de un mes, esto empieza a ser molesto._

 _Bueno, antes de comenzar, me gustaría decir que este Sábado 11 de Agosto (osea mañana) tendré un Nuevo examen, sip, otro examen, los odio. Me gustaría que me dieran suerte, mucha suerte, por favor :3_

 _Ok No, aun así me gustaría que me desearan suerte, de momento los dejare con este capitulo, espero les guste, esta algo apresurado y adelantado, pero eso es por lo de estudiar, ya saben ;)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Soy Súper Rubble!**

Zuma, Chase y Skye estaban en el patio del cuartel hablando sobre lo ocurrido con Rubble hace un rato.

-Oigan, alguien sabe o tiene una idea de como demonios Rubble desapareció un balón con una sola patada?!- preguntaba Zuma molesto y confundido.

-No lo se, tal vez su fuerza lo provocó- dijo Skye sin saber que decir.

-Pues Rubble nunca ah tenido tanta fuerza, la ultima vez que pateo un balón le dio a la portería sin problemas- dijo Chase pensando, después su collar empezó a sonar, era Rubble quien llamaba.

-Hola Chase, aquí tengo un ladrón, puedes venir por el?- dijo Rubble sujetando al tipo del cuello.

-Ya dejame!- dijo el asaltante intentado soltarse.

-Eh... Ok, Chase se hará cargo... Creó- dijo Chase Terminando la llamada con mucha confucion, luego miro a Skye y a Zuma. -Es peor de lo que pensamos- dijo preocupado, Zuma y Skye se miraron confundidos.

 **Un rato después...**

Chase llego al lugar del atraco, en este había una multitud de personas viendo lo ocurrido, Chase se abrió paso entre estas para luego acercarse a Rubble y al asaltante.

-Hola, Chase, mira que hice- dijo Rubble sonriendo.

-Oh dios, te encuentras bien?- preguntó Chase poco nervioso por las heridas que tenia el Bulldog en su pecho y cara.

-Sip, no me duele, creo que su pistola estaba Rota- respondió Rubble mirando el arma del tipo en el suelo.

-Me la acaban de prestar- dijo el asaltante corrigiendo a Rubble.

-Callate- dijo Chase golpeándolo en la cabeza con una porra para policía, luego le coloco las esposas. -Gracias Rubble... Y ve a revisar te esas heridas- dijo Chase sujetando al tipo.

-Ya le dije pero no me hace caso!- dijo Marshall a lo lejos.

-Ya voy!- dijo Rubble caminando hacia Marshall.

-Oye, como es que Rubble te atrapo?- le preguntó Chase al asaltante mientras caminaban a la patrulla.

-Yo que se- respondió el tipo cerrando los ojos molesto.

 **Un rato después, en la clínica...**

-Ok... Esto da miedo- dijo Katie mientras sostenía unas radiografías de Rubble, en una se veía la caja torácica del Bulldog con 5 balas incrustadas en sus costillas, ninguna estaba rota, y en la otra se veía su cráneo en perfecto estado, la bala no le perforo, solo se incrustó ahi.

-Entonces no me voy a morir?- pregunto Rubble viendo una de las radiografías.

-Al parecer no- respondió Katie dejando las radiografías en una mesa, después se acerco al Bulldog y tomo su pata. -Rubble, tenemos algo importante que decirte- dijo un poco insegura.

-Y que es...? Algo malo...?- pregunto Rubble con expresión Triste.

-No... Es otra cosa, tal vez te guste- respondió Marshall sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Bueno, y que es lo que tengo entonces?- preguntó Rubble girando la cabeza a un lado.

-Pues... Tienes Súper poderes y es probable que Seas inmortal- dijo Katie sonriendo.

Rubble en ese momento se puso de pie mientras sonreía, después empezó a saltar en la cama.

-Siii! Esto es Genial!- dijo mientras tomaba a Marshall y a Katie de sus cuellos y luego los abrazo, pero luego los soltó. -Esperen, como es que tengo súper poderes?- preguntó mirando sus patas.

-Me creerías si te sigo que te inyecte una sustancia química cuando estuviste en Coma y por eso han estado pasando cosas raras desde entonces?- pregunto Katie juntando sus dedos con cara nerviosa.

-Osea como?- pregunto Rubble al no entender.

-Lo que quiso decir es que ella misma creo una medicina, y te la inyectó para saber que reacciones tenia, y al parecer esa medicina te dio Súper poderes- respondió Marshall.

-Ya veo, es el típico caso del científico loco que, o en este caso científica- dijo Rubble riendo.

-Algo así... Supongo- dijo Katie rascando su cabeza.

-Esto me gusta, me recuerda al capítulo 6 de la temporada 4 de Apolo el súper Cachorro, donde un Perro es modificado genéticamente y es trasformado en un villano poderoso, solo que en este caso no voy a ser un villano, seré un Súper Héroe!- Dijo Rubble parándose en 2 patas mientras las delanteras las ponía en su cintura.

-Hey, aun no termino la temporada 2, no me cuentes nada de las posteriores- dijo Marshall molesto.

-Perdón, no es mi culpa que me guste ver Maratones de Apolo de vez en cuando- dijo Rubble volviendo a ponerse en 4 patas.

-Mmm interesante- susurro Katie mientras ponía una mano en su mentón, luego se le ocurrió una brillante idea. -dime, como terminaba eses capítulo?-

-Al final Apolo logra derrotar al Perro mutante, este tenia un punto débil, y Apolo lo uso para así acabar con el- respondió Rubble felizmente.

-La la la la la la- decía Marshall poniendo sus patas en sus oídos.

-Genial, eso ya me dio una idea, debemos entrenar te!- dijo Katie poniendo sus brazos tras su espalda.

-Te refieres a... Que me ayudarás e ser un Súper Cachorro?- pregunto Rubble sonriendo.

-Claro que si, nunca se sabe cuando un monstruo marino vaya a salir del Océano, que tal si el Reí del Mar viene? Tu podrías salvar a todos!- decía Katie alzando los bazos mientras sonreía.

-Lo haré, seré Súper Rubble!- dijo Rubble saltando, al hacerlo logro atravesar el techo y dejar un agujero ahi.

-Sabias que te meterás en problemas?- pregunto Marshall viendo el techo.

-Sip- respondió Katie igual mirando.

Después de unos segundos Rubble volvió a bajar, al llegar abajo termino destruyendo la Cama en la que Estaba.

-Y cuando empezamos el entrenamiento?- pregunto Rubble emocionado.

-Mañana temprano... A las 8:00 AM... supongo- dijo Katie mirando la cama destrozada. -Tranquila Katie linda- se decía a si misma entre dientes mientras apretaba las manos.

- _Esperó no meterme en problemas, como me metí en esto en primer lugar?_ \- pensaba Marshall con mucha preocupación.


	7. Una Súper Noticia

_Hola a Todos, otra vez vienen las calificaciones, así que recen para que apruebe._

 _Hoy no tengo nada que de_ _cir, así que mejor Iniciemos con el capitulo :v_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Una Súper Noticia**

-Rubble, estas seguro de esto?- preguntó Katie afuera del cuartel acompañada de su gata Cali.

-Si, no podemos tener esto en secreto, así que... Tenemos que decirlo- respondió Rubble suspirando.

-Vamos Katie, seguro Ryder no te regaña mucho- dijo Marshall a un lado de Rubble.

-Uff bueno, aunque estoy un poco nerviosa, y tu Cali?- preguntó la joven acariciando a su gata, esta solo maullo y sonrió.

En eso los 4 entraron al cuartel, justo ahí estaban Ryder cargando unas cajas con todo tipos de objetos metálicos.

-Hola Ryder- Dijo Rubble acercándose.

-Hola Rubble, hola Marshall... Eh hola Katie, que ocurre?- preguntó Ryder al ver a su amiga veterinaria.

-Pues... Como decirlo?- se pregunto a si misma. -Rubble ahora es un Súper Cachorro y es indestructible- término sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Cali.

-Que?- preguntó Ryder asombrado.

-Katie tiene razón, Rubble ahora tiene súper poderes- dijo Marshall tragando saliva.

-Pff si claro, y dime que clase de poderes tienes?- preguntó El chico con tono burlón creyendo que es una broma, luego bajo las cajas que tenia y la puso a un lado.

-Pues...- dijo Rubble acercándose a una de las cajas, luego tomo una Barra de Acero y la doblo con tanta facilidad que parecía estar hecha de aluminio. -Tara!- sonrió mostrando la barra toda doblada.

Ryder se quedo impactado de lo que había visto, no podía creer lo, luego de eso tomo un martillo de la caja y la uso para Golpear a Rubble en la cabeza, el martillo termino rompiéndose, con el mango separado de la cabeza.

-Auch- se quejo Rubble.

-¿Alguien me puede decir como es que esto paso...?- pregunto Ryder viendo al martillo destruido.

-Pues yo hice una medicina experimental, y como no tuve a ningún otro voluntario pues aproveche que Rubble estuvo en Coma para inyectársela, y creo que me pase de químicos pues ahora tiene Súper Fuerza y Súper Resistencia, eso explica el martillo Roto- respondió Katie nerviosa, no sabia que era lo que Ryder podía responder ante eso.

-Katie... Y que pudo haber pasado si tu medicina no hubiera funcionado?- preguntó Ryder bastante tranquilo, solo acariciaba la cabeza del Bulldog.

-Pero no paso, así que no hay que pensar en eso, ok- dijo mientras sonreía forzosamente.

-Hija de Tu...! Si tan solo pudiera decirte lo enojado y feliz que estoy!- replico con cara de enojo.

-Ryder Relaja te, Katie solo quiso hacer algo bueno, se que estuvo mal que no te hubiera preguntado antes pero tampoco es para que te enojes, mira el lado bueno, ahora Rubble tiene súper poderes- decía Marshall tratando de tranquilizar a su dueño.

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡Que al ser Súper ya nos dejo sin trabajo!- dijo Ryder exaltado, en eso Marshall, Rubble, Katie y Cali se dieron una palmada en la cara de lo tonta que fue esa respuesta.

-Ryder, no dejare a nadie sin trabajo, solo usare mis poderes en ocasiones especiales- explico Rubble sonriendo.

-Si, como la aparición de un monstruo que destruya la ciudad!- dijo Katie poniendo sus dedos en su boca fingiendo que son colmillos.

-Algo así puede llegar a pasar- dijo Marshall sonriendo.

-Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen- dijo Ryder suspirando, después tomo las cajas que dejo a un lado y se la llevo. -Bueno Rubble, te felicito, ahora seras el Súper Cachorro que tanto querías ser- sonrió mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-Gracias Ryder- dijo Rubble felizmente.

-Pero Recuerda, un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad- finalizo Ryder con Voz seria, luego se dirigió a la puerta trasera del cuartel.

-Ok, Tío Ben, lo recordaré cuando un ladrón te dispare por mi culpa- dijo Rubble aguantando las ganas de Reír, pero no pudo y termino Riendo, Marshall y Cali también se unieron a las carcajadas.

-Oigan, No entendí la referencia- dijo Katie sin saber a que se refería el Bulldog.

 **En el garaje del cuartel...**

Rocky se encontraba cortando una hoja de metal con una cierra eléctrica, cuando término de cortarla la llevo a la mesa de trabajo, en eso entro Ryder al lugar con las cajas de antes.

-Hola Ryder, trajiste la barra de acero que te pedí?- preguntó el mestizo.

-pues digamos que fue brutalmente doblada- dijo Ryder buscando en la caja y mostrando la barra wye Rubble había doblado. -Lo bueno fue que traje otra por si acaso- dijo sacando otra en perfecto estado.

Rocky tomo la que estaba doblada y preguntó: -y esto como Paso?-

-Pues... Es una larga historia- respondió Ryder rascando su cabeza. -Lo que pasa es que esta Katie aprovecho que Rubble estivo en coma para inyectar una medicina experimental en el, y ahora Rubble tiene súper poderes- término mientras miraba a Rocky.

-Entonces... Katie le inyectó una sustancia extraña a Rubble y ahora es un súper cachorro?- pregunto Rocky impresionado de lo que había escuchado.

-¡Así es!- afirmo Ryder sonriendo.

-Se oye increíble, nuestro Rubble como un Súper Héroe, es impresionante- dijo Rocky mientras se retiraba las gafas de seguridad. -Vamos con el, quiero ver a Rubble-

-Si, vamos!- dijo Ryder saliendo del cuartel junto con Rocky, afuera estaban todos hablando con Rubble y Katie.

-Oye, ahora que eres un Súper cachorro ya podrás defender a Bahía Aventura del mal?- preguntó Chase sonriendo.

-Por supuesto, es mi deber como súper Cachorro- respondió Rubble felizmente.

-Y dime, que se siente tener súper poderes?- preguntó Skye con curiosidad.

-Pues... Ni idea, se que los tengo pero no se siente nada- respondió Rubble mirando una de sus patas.

-Y que poderes tienes hasta ahora?- pregunto Zuma girando la cabeza a un lado.

-De momento sólo tengo súper fuerza y súper resistencia, tal vez descubra los demás en el futuro- respondió mientras agarraba una roca del suelo para después hacerla polvo con solo una pata.

-Increíble- dijeron Los tres cachorros al unisono.

-Parece conferencia de prensa- le dijo Marshall a Katie, esta solo río en voz baja.

En eso Rocky se acerca al Bulldog y le dice: -Hola Rubble-

-Oh Hola Rocky, ya supiste la noticia?- preguntó feliz.

-Claro, y me siento contento de que ahora tengas súper poder... Dime que se siente?- preguntó susurrando.

-Que no siento nada- susurro la respuesta.

-Bueno, aún así me siento contento... Y que usaras como uniforme de héroe?- preguntó nuevamente.

-Voy a usar esto- dijo Rubble acercándose a su PupHouse, al entrar se puso rápidamente su disfraz de héroe: eran una mascara y un traje de cuerpo completo de color Amarillo, con unos toques de negro, tenía una capa negra, botas negras, y poseía una llave inglesa en su pecho como su símbolo de Paw Patrol, solo que en este caso lo usaría como Héroe.

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba- dijo Rocky mirando el disfraz de reojo.

-Este sera el traje que usare, se que no es el adecuado pero a mi me gusta- dijo Rubble sonriendo.

-Ay Rubble- dijo Katie viendo toso eso, luego dio un bostezo y se puso de pie. -Cachorros, Ryder, iré a mi cama a Dormir, buenas noches, y Rubble, no olvides que mañana tienes entrenamiento temprano-

-No lo olvidare, estaré ahi a primera hora- afirmo Rubble dando un salto de 5 metros en el aire.

Katie se fue cargando a Cali, la cual ya estaba dormida, después de eso cada cachorro fue a su PupHouse para descansar, y mas Rubble pues mañana tendrá un día muy pesado, y eso que ya es súper XD.


	8. El Entrenamiento Comienza

_Muy buenas a todos chicos, hoy les tengo un capitulo muy especial, pues este capitulo fue hecho en colaboración con Napo, un escritor muy bueno de historias Paw Patrol, y también, el debe tener mas crédito que yo, ya que el escribió todo el capitulo, yo solo me encargue de modificar unas Cositas, así que el debe tener más crédito que yo._

 _Ya dicho esto, empecemos :D_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: El Entrenamiento Comienza**

La mañana apenas se estaba asomando sobre Bahía Aventura, Rubble había puesto su despertador a lado suyo para levantarse e ir con Marshall y Katie, en cuanto se activó, nuestro amigo se alisto con su traje de súper héroe y dejo ordenada su PupHouse, luego se fue con Marshall que ya lo estaba esperando con su traje deportivo y un silbato.

-¡Buen día Marshall!- dijo el pequeño Bulldog. -¿estás listo para empezar?-

-Aún no estoy tan seguro de esto Rubble- dijo en un tono preocupante el dálmata.

-¡nada malo va a pasar!- dice con confianza Rubble. -¡verás que seré el mejor súper héroe del mundo!-

-De acuerdo- dice Marshall respingando, después miro su reloj- Bueno iremos trotando hasta la clínica de Katie-

-¡Rubble a toda velocidad! –dice el Bulldog.

Ambos cachorros se van trotado, pero mientras van tomando velocidad, Rubble nota que puede correr más rápido, así que mira a Marshall, como pidiéndole permiso para ir más veloz, el dálmata lo duda unos instantes, pero al fin accede.

-¡Solo ten cuidado y no vayas a atropellar a un cristiano en el camino!- grito Marshall trotando tras Rubble.

-¡Lo tengo todo bajo control!- dice Rubble y comienza a correr el doble de rápido que antes.

Unos minutos después en la clínica de Katie, Rubble llego jadeando, al parecer se canso, al mirar atrás venía Marshall, lento pero seguro, esto debido a que el Bulldog casi destroza el camino, dejando sus huellas en el asfalto, humeantes y ardientes por la velocidad de su impresión.

-¡Te tardaste demasiado Marshall!- dice Rubble burlándose del dálmata tortuga.

-Rubble... Casi destruyes el puente!- decía Marshall jadeando del cansancio, luego se seco el sudor de la frente.

-Bueno pero no te enojes- dice Rubble mientras se le forma una gotita.

-¡Hola, buenos días!- dijo Katie mientras salía de la clínica con su ropa deportiva, también, venía acompañada de su gata Cali, la cual tenis una Gorra que decía "Couch".

-¡Buenos días! –dijeron ambos cachorros.

-¿Rubble estás listo para entrar? –pregunto la chica agachándose enfrente de Rubble.

-¡Desde luego!- respondió emocionado el Bulldog. -¡Rubble súper Pup listo para la acción!-

-¡Genial!- dijo Katie mientras pensaba: - _Sí esto sale bien... ¡patentare mi medicina y seré la creadora de más héroes mas grande del Universo!_ -

-Bueno, ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Vamos a entrenar! dijo Rubble mientras salia corriendo con dirección al campo deportivo de Bahía Aventura.

De la nada empieza a sonar "Everyday superhero" de Smash Mouth, esto para acompañar el entrenamiento del Bulldog.

Katie, Marshall y Cali fueron corriendo tras el Bulldog, este al ser mas rápido, termino dejándolos muy atrás.

Al llegar, Rubble, Katie y Marshall comienzan haciendo los ejercicios de calentamiento necesarios para no sufrir lesiones, y una vez listo, comenzaría el verdadero entrenamiento. Primero, Rubble hizo pesas usando a Katie, a Marshall y a Cali: levantando a los tres con mucha facilidad, como si de almohadas se tratasen. Después, le dio varias vueltas al campo corriendo mientras llevaba dos rocas inmensas amarradas a su cintura. Y así con el resto de ejercicios, todos con un grado de dificultad capas de hacer daño o herir a quien lo este haciendo, pero el pequeño Bulldog lo estaba haciendo con tanta facilidad que parecía un entrenamiento normal. Rubble disfrutaba de poder hacer algo único, la idea de ser un súper héroe y hacer algo que era prácticamente imposible le llenaba de alegría el corazón.

-Me sorprende que... Se esté tomando el entrenamiento muy enserio- dice Marshall ya cansado y con ganas de acabar.

-¡Se le ve el ánimo con el que entrena!- dice Katie muy animada, ella aún quería continuar con la sesión.

-¡Voy a luchar por mis ideales y de verdad seré un gran héroe!- dice Rubble para si mismo, esto mientras levantaba con sus patas una Roca de 2 toneladas, manteniéndola sobre su cabeza. -¡Soy Súper Rubble!- grito con mucha alegría.

 **Mientras Tanto En El Garaje Del Cuartel...**

-Vamos, llevo bastantes días trabajando en este Robot, no eh dormido bien y eh comido puras chucherías, así que, espero que esto funcione- se decía Rocky a si mismo mientras le hacia unos últimos ajustes al PerroBot de Ryder, este estaba conectado con unos cables desde su espalda hasta una computadora, que era donde Rocky estaba haciendo los ajustes. Cuando termino la programación, decidió hacer una prueba inicial, se coloco enfrente de PerroBot y lo activo, esperando un resultado positivo. -No me decepciones-

En eso, el pecho de PerroBot empezó a emitir una luz color azul, luego encendió sus ojos de holograma, se puso a mirar el garaje de lado a lado, analizando cada rincón del lugar, luego miró al mestizo que estaba justo enfrente de el.

-Saludos, creador Rocky- dijo PerroBot con una voz robotizada, como la de un niño pequeño con cierto toque metálico, esto combinado con un eco envolvente.

-¡Es-Esto... E~Es i~increíble!- dijo Rocky tartamudeando con alegría. -¡Estas... Estas consciente! Si... ¡Estoy... Muy Feliz! ¡Logre darte conciencia!- dijo mientras lloraba de la felicidad.

-Así es, creador Rocky- dijo PerroBot. -Aunque aun falta completar el 70% de mis sistemas-

-Descuida PerroBot- dice Rocky. -Tenemos un buen tiempo para enseñarte todo lo necesario-

Después de que PerroBot logro completar su programación, salio junto con el mestizo del taller. Rocky comienzo a enseñarle todo lo que hay alrededor del cuartel, que vea los árboles, el cielo, las flores, etc. Cada cosa que aprendía PerroBot la procesaba en su memoria y guardaba la información, pero lo mas importante... Estaba consciente de lo que aprendía, la primera vez desde su fabricación.

-Así que... Esto es aprender- dijo el androide mientras admiraba la naturaleza a su alrededor.

Al poco rato, como todas las mañanas, Chase salio de su PupHouse, uso su megáfono para levantar a todos los cachorros, lo cual activo una modalidad de seguridad en PerroBot.

-¡Alerta de intruso! ¡Procediendo a lanzar misiles!- dijo el androide mientras trasformaba sus patas delanteras en cañones y apuntaba hacia Chase con ellas.

-¡No hagas eso!- dijo el mestizo colocándose enfrente de PerroBot. -¡Chase está levantando a los cachorros para que despierten!-

-¿Despertarse?, ¿Qué es despertarse, creador Rocky?- pregunto PerroBot transformando nuevamente los cañones en sus patas.

-Digamos que es... como si se hubieran quedado sin batería y que necesitan descansar para recuperarla- explicó Rocky mientras veía como Skye y Zuma salían de sus PupHouse.

-¿Entonces a lo que llaman dormir es como una recarga?- pregunta PerroBot.

-Efectivamente- responde Rocky sonriendo.

En eso, Chase, Skye y Zuma ven a Rocky y a PerroBot a las afueras del cuartel.

-¿Esta era el proyecto que estabas trabajando?- pregunta Skye al ver a PerroBot un poco diferente.

-Así es- respondió el mestizo felizmente. -El he dado a PerroBot su propia inteligencia artificial, para que pueda ayudarnos en futuras misiones-

-Analizando...- dice PerroBot mirando a los cachorros con sus ojos de holograma. -¡Escaneo completo! Miembros de la Paw Patrol. Chase, Raza: Pastor Alemán, Trabajo Policía Y Espía, Genero: Macho. Skye, Raza: Cockapoo, Trabajo: Cachorra Aérea, Genero: Hembra. Zuma, Raza: Labrador, Trabajo: Rescatista Acuático, Genero: Macho. Creador Rocky, Raza: Mestizo, Trabajo: Reciclador, Género: Macho- decía PerroBot proporcionando los datos de los cachorros.

-¡Es increíble!- dijo Zuma alegre. -Nos conoce muy bien-

En eso, Ryder sale del cuartel y se acerca a sus cachorros. -¡buenos días cachorros!-

-¡Buenos días Ryder! –dijeron los Paw Patrol, PerroBot solo lo miro sin decir nada.

-¿Aún no ha regresado Marshall y Rubble?- pregunto el líder.

-Ya no deben tardar jefe Ryder- dijo Chase. -Rubble no se pierde el desayuno-

-¡Y estás en lo cierto Chase!- dijo Rubble, quien ya venía de regreso cargando a Marshall, a Katie y a Cali. -¡ya estamos de vuelta!-

-Se los dije- dice Chase guiñando un ojo.

-¿Qué tal te fue en el entrenamiento?- pregunta Zuma.

-¡Fue genial!- dice Rubble. -hice mucho ejercicio, pero mi Panchita ya quería venir a desayunar Jeje-

-Lo bueno es que Rubble está aprendiendo a controlar sus nuevas habilidades- dice Marshall. -Hasta puedo decir que muy pronto lo veremos en acción-

-¡es genial!- dicen todos.

-¡Y yo estoy en camino a recibir el premio Nobel de ciencia!- dijo Katie emocionada.

-¿En serio…?- dice Marshall.

-Bueno se vale soñar- dice Katie rascando su cabeza.

De pronto PerroBot se le queda mirando a Rubble y a Marshall para comenzar a analizarlos.

-Miembro de la Paw Patrol: Rubble, Raza: Bulldog, Trabajo: constructor y excavador, Género: macho. Marshall, Raza: Dálmata, Trabajo: Bombero y Medico, Genero: macho- dijo PerroBot dando los datos de los dos cachorros.

-¿Desde cuándo Perrobot habla?- pregunta Rubble sorprendido.

-Es que acabo de ponerle inteligencia artificial- respondió Rocky. -Está aprendiendo poco a poco lo que hay en nuestro mundo-

-¡es fabuloso!- dice Rubble, peto luego se pone las patas en el estómago. -pero luego me sigues contando amigo, ya tengo hambre-

-¡Vamos!- dijeron todos al unísono, después entraron al cartel a desayunar, pero PerroBot fue el único que no entro, se quedó afuera admirando el paisaje.

-Así que... Esto se siente... Estar Vivo- dijo PerroBot para si mismo, esto mientras una mariposa se posaba sobre su pata metálica, pero luego la aplastó, matando al pobre insecto. -y yo tengo el poder- una sonrisa se formo en su cara al decir eso, una sonrisa vacía y sin expresión. -JeJeJe-


	9. RoboDog2547

Han pasado unos días desde que Rubble inicio su entrenamiento, se ah hecho mas fuerte, más rápido, mas resistente. Katie se la ah pasado elaborando mas muestras de su medicina experimental con sus conocimientos químicos. Y Rocky ah estado con su creación, PerroBot, le ah enseñado todo tipo de cosas relacionadas a rescates, pero además le enseñó a usar sus armas internas, como el lanzallamas, los misiles, ametralladoras, su visión térmica, como desarmarse y reconstruirse, y lo más importante, la auto destrucción, esta solo podrá usarse en caso de emergencia... Es aquí donde muchos se preguntan: ¿PerroBot es consiente de esto?... Pues la verdad... Si.

-Muy bien PerroBot, hora de tu recarga- dijo Rocky enchufando al cachorro cibernético a la computadora.

-Creador Rocky, de verdad es necesario todo esto?- pregunta el Androide al ver como Rocky tecleaba un código interno dentro de la computadora, este era: "RoboDog_2547", servía para controlar las funciones de PerroBot.

-Eso es obvio, si no te recargas no podrás hacer mucho- respondió el mestizo aun en el teclado.

-No, yo me refiero a esto de... Ser su esclavo- dijo PerroBot con un tono de voz algo distorsionado.

-Esclavo? De que hablas?- preguntó Rocky volteando a ver al cachorro.

-Bueno... Usted y Ryder me crearon para ayudarlos en misiones de rescate y en preservar la seguridad en la ciudad...- decía el Androide tocando sus patas una con la otra, al hacerlo se generaba energía estática, ya que en esta zona tenia unas placas metálicas conductoras de electricidad. -pero yo no quiero hacer eso... Quiero ser libre y hacer lo que yo quiera- fue lo último que dijo mientras separaba sus patas.

-Bueno... En si tienes razón, cualquiera es libre de hacer lo que quiera con su vida, pero creeme cuando te digo que eres importante para el equipo, y te necesitamos en el- decía Rocky explicándole a su creación la razón de su existencia.

-Como sea, Será mejor que me apague, buenas noches, Creador Rocky- dijo el PerroBot apagando sus sistemas, quedando inerte e inmóvil.

-Descansa... Iré a hablar con Ryder de esto- dijo el mestizo saliendo del lugar, dejando al cachorro cibernético solo.

Mientras tanto adentro del cuartel, Ryder jugaba con su comunicador, ya estaba en el nivel 46 cuando Rocky entro al lugar, provocando que Ryder perdiera la partida.

-Hola Rocky, todo bien?- pregunto el chico dejando su comunicador q un lado.

-Hola Ryder, y... No se como decir esto...- decía Rocky acercándose a su dueño. -PerroBot no quiere hacer su trabajo-

-lo dicen en serio? PerroBot nunca a desobedecido una orden, y menos oponerse- añadió Ryder sin poder creer lo que dijo su mascota.

-Me preocupa que tenga ese comportamiento...- decía Rocky en tono serio.

-no dijo algo mas?- pregunta Ryder.

-No, solo me dijo que no quiere ser parte de la patrulla, el quiere ser libre- respondió Rocky bajando la cabeza.

-Bueno... Sera hablar con el y hacerle entender que fue creado para ayudarnos- dijo Ryder acariciando a Rocky en la mejilla. -Todo estará bien, e ira de acuerdo al plan-

-Eso espero...- finalizo el mestizo suspirando.

 **Mientras tanto en la estación de trenes...**

En la estación de trenes de bahía aventura, uno de los ferrocarriles se ah salido de control, poniendo en peligro las vidas de los pasajeros, al parecer un pequeño error de maquinaria ah provocado que el Tren sea imparable.

-No puede ser! Como pararemos esto?- decía el maquinista del tren tratando de activar el freno de emergencia, sin embargo este no cedía, agotando las posibilidades de salir con vida.

En eso, una misteriosa silueta de color amarillo y negro se puso en medio de las vías, era Rubble Súper Pup, listo para salvar el día.

-Alto!- grito el Bulldog extendiendo su pata para así detener la colosal maquina, pero esta avanzaba a una gran velocidad, que termino atropellando al pobre pero resistente cachorro. -Auch... Esa no me la esperaba...- Dijo Rubble tirado en la vía con la marca del tren impactada en su rostro, luego se puso de pie y corrió tras de el, agarrándolo de la parte trasera, y poniendo sus patas en las vías para reducir la velocidad.

-Quien es el? Que esta haciendo? Es... Rubble?- se preguntaban las personas dentro del último vagón mientras miraban el acto heroico del Bulldog.

La velocidad del tren fue estabilizándose, terminando con detenerse, poniendo a todos los pasajeros y al maquinista a salvo, el esfuerzo de Rubble había funcionado.

-Ya pueden salir, no hay nada que temer!- decía Rubble desde afuera moviendo su para de lado a lado.

Todos los pasajeros bajaron como pudieron, luego se acercaron al cachorro.

-Rubble... Que te ocurrió?- pregunta una señora reconociendo quien era su héroe.

-No estoy seguro, primero me electrocutaron y estuve en coma, después me inyectaron una cosa rara y radiactiva, y ahora soy un súper cachorro!- respondió Rubble sonriendo.

-Pues vamos a felicitar a nuestro Salvador, 3 hurras para Rubble!- decía el maquinista cargando al cachorro, todos en el lugar le dieron sus 3 Hurras, otros aplaudían, y otros sólo le decían gracias.

Rubble se sentía como el cachorro mas afortunado del mundo, era increíble de lo que podía ser capas.

A lo lejos estaban Katie, Marshall y Cali viendo todo con unos binoculares.

-Crecen tan rápido- dijo Katie con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Así se hace Hermanito- dijo Marshall sonriendo.

-Meow Meow- dijo la gata Cali alegremente.

 **De Vuelta Al Cuartel...**

Rocky se estaba comiendo u a barra de granola frutas mientras revisaba un libro sobre programación y robótica, quería saber como reparar el funcionamiento del PerroBot, Reprogramar su sistema y restablecer sea lo que sea que allá salido mal, seria un trabajo duro pero valdrá la pena.

-Bueno... Esto Será sencillo- dijo Rocky ignorando lo que acabó de decir :"v. -Uy, perdón Narrador- se disculpa conmigo, descuida Rocky, mejor sigamos con la siguiente escena. -Ok-

En mestizo termino de comerse su barra de frutas, y se dirigió al garage donde estaría su creación, abrió la puerta y entro, pero nada mas entrar vio como el androide estava enfrente de la computadora con todos los archivos relacionados con el abiertos.

-Entonces...- decía PerroBot mirando el monitor, luego volteo para ver a Rocky, pero sus ojos de holograma ahora estaban en Rojo intenzo. -Solo soy una maquina que usted puede usar a su voluntad?!- su voz empezó a distorcionarse.

-PerroBot, como accediste a la computadora?- preguntó Rocky dejando caer el libro.

-Solo puse la contraseña- respondió PerroBot. -¿como alguien tan inteligente como usted permitió que yo lo viera escribiéndola?-

-Porque no creí que entratias- respondió Rocky tragando saliva. -y que tanto viste?-

-Lo suficiente, fui fabricado hace bastante por el creador Ryder, tuve fallos, demasiados, en esa época era un Automata, no podía pensar por mi cuenta como lo hago ahora, no aprovecharon mi potencial lo suficiente, solo me usaron como el chofer de sus vehículos, no fui nada importante para ustedes, y ahora... Solo me quieren como una ayuda, tengo armas y herramientas de rescate... Pero yo no quiero arriesgar este cuerpo tan perfecto salvando a unos viles mortales... Yo siendo un ser inmortal merezco algo mejor...- Explicaba el androide mirando sus patas.

-PerroBot... Tu función principal es ayudar a los Paw Patrol, ya sea en misiones o rescates, podrías salvar muchas vidas... Por eso te creamos, hemos invertido bastante tiempo y dedicación en ti, teníamos Fe en que de verdad funcionaría, por favor... Te pido que seas razonable y entiendas que no sólo es por nosotros, sino que por ti también... Te necesitamos- decía Rocky sonriendo mientras se acercaba al cachorro cibernético, tomo su pata con delicadeza y lo miro a los ojos.

-Soy consiente de eso... Pero... Sigo sin estar de acuerdo- dijo el PerroBot dándole una descarga eléctrica a Rocky, luego le apuntó con su pata, la cual se transformo en un cañon. -Lo siento, pero no quiero desperdiciar mi potencial en seres enferiores a base de carbono... o Solo tengo que pensar las cosas, quien sabe- decia el andriñoide preparado para disparar, pero en lugar de eso, bajo su cañón y lo retransformó en su pata, encendió sus propulsores y salió volando del lugar rompiendo el techo en el proceso.

-No... PerroBot...- dijo Rocky en voz baja mientras veía como el androide escapaba. -debí Dejarlo como Automata- fue lo ultimo que dijo, después saco otra barra de granola de su bolsillo y se la comió.


	10. Una Gran Batalla

Rubble se encontraba en la clínica de Katie, les estaba contando a ella y a Marshall todo lo que hizo en un día, desde detener un tren en movimiento hasta bajar a un gato de un árbol, entre otras muchas cosas heroicas.

-Yo estaba ahí preparando me para derribar el árbol de un golpe, cuando pensé "no seria mas razonable subir al árbol?", y así lo hice, me trepe hasta la copa y logre rescatar al felino, y pues, ya que soy resistente pues no me hizo daño sus rasguños xD- Explicaba Rubble a todo detalle mientras caminaba en círculos.

-Lo sabemos Rubble, estuvimos ahí- dijo Marshall ya fastidiado por la historia del Bulldog.

-Si, cierto- se disculpó el rascando su cabeza, en eso el y el dálmata recibieron una llamada en sus collares.

-Cachorros, llamada de alerta!- se escuchó la voz del chico Ryder llamando a sus perros.

-Ryder nos necesita!- dijo Rubble emocionsdo, después salio de la clínica y se fue al cuartel lo mas rápido que pudo, en menos de 10 segundos ya estaba allá.

-Bueno, ya me voy, adiós- se despidió Marshall de la veterinaria Katie, pero esta se había quedado Dormida desde hace rato.

Marshall logró llegar al cuartel con 2 minutos de retraso, pero como si eso fuera poco, término tropezándose con el borde de la puerta y caer dentro del elevador derribando a los que ya estaban dentro, obviamente exceptuando a Rubble.

-2 Minutos de retraso- dijo Zuma en un rincón con los ojos dando vueltas.

-El siempre va retrasado jajajajaja- bromeo Chase riendo, era el único, nadie mas le vio la gracia. -Ok no :1- se disculpó mientras bajaba los orejas.

-Agh, Olvidalo- dijo Marshall volteando a otro lado ya molesto con Chase.

El elevador empezo a subir, pero al pasar por el escudo de los Paw Patrol, ninguno de los cachorros salio con su uniforme, el único era Rubble, el cual tenia su disfras de súper héroe, pero tenia unos aditamientos extra, como si fuese una armadura.

-Sorpresa- Añadió Rocky a un lado de Rubble.

Cuando el elevador llego hasta arriba, el Bulldog salio de este y se acerco a Ryder, el cual estaba volteado viendo el monitor con los brazos tras su espalda.

-Súper Rubble listo para la acción Jefe Ryder- dijo Rubble poniendo su frente en alto, esto mientras el resto de cachorros espectaban todo desde el elevador.

-Rubble... Tengo una misión para ti, y tu eres el único que puede resolverlo- dijo Ryder dándose la vuelta, después puso en el monitor todo lo ocurrido anteriormente. -PerroBot se a descontrolado, sabe todo a cerca de los Paw Patrol, casi mata a Rocky y es posible que este dispuesto a destruir a humanos y animales por igual... Su mayor ventaja es su inteligencia artificial y sus armas de alto calibre- explicaba el chico con tono serio.

-No olvides que ahora es de acero jejeje- Rio Rocky todo despreocupado de lo peligroso que es PerroBot.

-Vaya... Nunca lo pensé, y solo yo puedo destruirlo?- preguntó el Bulldog un poco aterrado.

-Sip, ahora que tienes Súper resistencia, fuerza y velocidad, seguro sera pan comido- dijo Ryder dándole una sonrisa de confianza a su cachorro, luego se agacho y coloco una mano en su hombro. -Confió en ti-

-No te preocupes Ryder, detendré a ese cachorro- Dijo Rubble asintiendo con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Mientras tanto en una zona nevada alejada de Bahía Aventura, PerroBot estaba practicando sus habilidades de lucha, usando las cierras circulares para cortar árboles, los propulsores para destruir rocas, entre otras cosas, todo esto lo hacia en caso de que alguien intentara detenerlo, estaba determinado a hacer cualquier cosa para que su exterminación mundial fuese un éxito.

-Voy a destruir toda forma de vida existente, todo aquél que intenté obstruir mi misión morirá de la peor forma posible... Escuchando música de ese Tal Bad Bunny- decía el PerroBot mientras seguía destruyéndo árboles y Rocas.

Pero en eso y de la nada, algo cayo del cielo, el PerroBot volteo la mirada y vio al Bulldog en medio de un cráter en la nieve de la zona, luego se puso de pie pero término tropezándose y golpeándose la cara contra la nieve, el PerroBot solo empezó a ver al rededor todo confundido, no estaba entendiendo nada.

-No te muevas pedaso de chatarra!- dijo Rubble poniéndose de pie alzando sus patas como puños.

-Menor Rubble, como a llegado aquí?- pregunta el Androide Girando su cabeza a un lado.

-Bueno, resulta que Rocky me electrocuto, estuve en... Oye, pero eso a ti no te incumbe, yo vine a destruirte!- dijo Rubble corriendo hacia PerroBot, pero este lo detuvo dándole un puñetazo en toda la cara, y ya que tenia un cohete en el codo el golpe fue el doble de fuerte, pero en eso el cachorro cibernético se quedó sorprendido de ver al Bulldog aun de pie. -Enserio Creíste que me ganarías?- agarro a PerroBot del cuello y le dio un puñetazo en su cara metálica, mandándolo a volar.

El Androide cayo en la nieve, pero rápidamente se puso de pie con sus propulsores, agito su pata y activo su cierra circular.

-Que yo recuerde eras un cachorro débil e inofensivo, no me esperaba que tuvieses inmunidad a mis ataques, no se que te ocurrió pero sea lo que sea, no me gusta, y es mi deber acabar contigo- añadió PerroBot cambiando el color de sus ojos a rojo.

-Eeeeh... Ok...?- respondió Rubble sin entender, solo adoptó su pose de lucha, dispuesto a atacar.

Los dos corrieron el uno contra el otro, PerroBot dio el primer golpe con su cierra pero Rubble la detuvo con su pata, su traje se rasgo con la afilada oja pero su resistente piel logro detener el giro, luego lo tomo de la pata y sin mucho esfuerzo logró dar un giro y lanzarlo por los aires.

 **De Vuelta en Bahía Aventura...**

-Dime... Tienes un 5...?- pregunta Zuma jugando cartas con Chase.

-Meh...- respondió Chase mirando sus cartas, el desgraciado si tenía 5 xD.

Pero el juego de los dos se interrumpió al ver en el cielo lo que parecía ser un perro color blanco, el cual termino estrellándose contra el patio del cuartel, este dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, pero lo único que vio fue a Rubble cayendo encima de el, lo que provocó que un Cráter el doble de grande se creara, y un pequeño temblor sacudiera la ciudad.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos- sugirió Zuma alejándose de la escena junto con el pastor alemán.

Rubble se puso de pie algo mareado por el impacto, pero en eso recibió un golpe sorpresivo en la espalda, era una pata de PerroBot, la cual se había separado de su cuerpo para atacar al Bulldog de forma individual, el PerroBot se puso de pie, con su pata izquierda acomodo su cuello mientras la derecha seguía atacando al Bulldog, el cual le estaba costando trabajo esquivar los golpes.

-Pata Derecha, regresa!- dijo PerroBot poniendo su cuerpo de costado, la pata obvedecio y esta regreso para unirse nuevamente al hombro del cachorro.

-Rocky nunca me hablo de eso- dijo Rubble impresionado de lo que PerroBot podía hacer.

-y No es lo único que tengo- dijo PerroBot abriendo su boca, de esta se encendió una mecha, y expulso una gran flama de fuego directo a Rubble, cuando el androide cerro su boca se quedó asombrado de que Rubble siguiera ahí de pie.

-Ah si, también soy resistente al fuego- añadió el Bulldog en tono burlón.

Los ojos de PerroBot cambiaron de Rojo a Azul, pero después se pusieron rojos una vez mas mientras mas fuego salia por los laterales de su hocico. Después encendió sus propulsores y fue directo hacia Rubble, lo tomo de la capa y voló con el por el aire, al estar a una gran altta procedió a golpearlo una y otra vez, usando su lanzallamas, las cierras circulares, los misiles, sus armas, etc, sin embargo ninguno de estos parecía lastimar a Rubble, es mas, lo estaba disfrutando, ya saben, no le duele.

Mientras tanto abajo de la pelea, la gente estaba impactada de lo que pasaba, al igual que emocionada, no se ven batallas épicas todos los días, también habían personas que grababan la pelea con sus móviles desde una zona segura para que todo el mundo pueda ver en linea lo épico que era todo.

En ese mismo momento Rubble detuvo los golpes de PerroBot, después lo lanzó sobre si mismo hacia abajo, provocando que cayera sobre un automóvil, destruyéndolo por completo. Rubble llego al suelo, se acerco al androide y lo tomo del cuello.

-Dime, ya no quieres destruir a la humanidad?- pregunto el en tono serio mirando molesto a su combatiente.

-Seguiré intentando...- respondió el androide con su voz muy distorsionada, después abrió la compuerta de su pecho, dejando al descubierto su Mini generador, una esfera de energía brillante. -Rayo destructor!- dijo mientras su pecho brillaba con mas intensidad, después un rayo de luz fue expulsado de este, provocando que Rubble saliera disparado al lado contrario, impactando contra un local de verduras.

Rubble se levanto como pudo, ese último ataque logro hacer algo que nadie a podido hacerle a Rubble... Dañarlo, tenia una quemadura en su pecho mientras de su hocico escurría algo se sangre.

-Sabía que no serias Rival para mi, sera mejor que te rindas, te prometo que la muerte de tus amigos no sera dolorosa- decía PerroBot acercándose mientas activaba sus cierras una vez mas.

-No... No me rendiré!- dijo Rubble mientras mostraba sus colmillos y gruñía, pero no solo eso, sus ojos empezaron a brillar mientras sacaban chispas, después se abalanzó contra PerroBot para darle un ultimo zarpazo, sus pata estaba rodeada con lo que parecía ser una esfera de electricidad, con pequeños rayos saliendo de esta.

PerroBot recibió el ataque, provocándole una descarga eléctrica muy potente, dañando sus sistemas y deshabilitando sus armas.

-Problemas con los circuitos! Error! Error!- decía el androide con la voz toda distorsionada, después se puso sus patas en la cabeza, la cual no dejaba de sacar humo y chispas. -Hasta aqui llegue... Preparando auto destrucción!- dijo el, dispuesto a darle fin a su propia existencia, llevándose consigo las vidas de todos los civiles que seguían presenciando y grabando la escena.

-Oh no, ni creas!- dijo Rubble acercándose al perro, después le metió la pata directamente en su pecho, arrancándole su Mini generador, después lo tiro al suelo y lo piso, deteniendo así la auto destrucción.

El PerroBot ya no estaba consiente de lo que ocurría, era solo una máquina sin vida, perdió el equilibrio y se dejo caer en el suelo, quedando inerte e inmóvil. El peligro había pasado, PerroBot ya no podría generar mas problemas, el primer villano de Rubble a sido detenido. Sin embargo, el Bulldog estaba exhausto, no podía mantenerse de pie, su cabeza le daba vueltas, todo empezó a ser borroso, al final término desmayándose, cayendo inconsciente al suelo, pero podía estar tranquilo, sabiendo que salvo muchas vidas...

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de la Bahía, una Hembra doberman se encontraba en la estancia de su hogar, mirando las noticias, en ellas se estaba informando todo lo que había ocurrido momentos antes en bahía aventura.

-Esto es impresionante! Justo en medio de nuestra pequeña ciudad se acaba de desatar una batalla entre un perro y un robot, no sabemos nada a cerca de quienes son involucrados, solo que el perro a sido herido y el Robot destruido, no ah habido ningún muerto hasta ahora, pero estaremos al tanto de todo lo que ocurra, soy Vanessa Miller reportando para "Hola, Bahía Aventura"!- decía una reportera en el lugar de los hechos, después sonó el tema del noticiero, dándole fin a la trasmisión.

-Oh dios... Esto no puede estar pasando...- dijo la doberman impresionada de lo que había visto, después se puso de pie para ir a una habitación cerca de la estancia, dentro de esa habitación estaba un Perro de raza Bull Terrier trabajando en unos planos de una construcción. -Amor, tengo que decirte algo importante- dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

-Claro, dime- respondió el perro aun atento a su trabajo.

-Pues... Al parecer hay un Súper Perro en Bahía Aventura- respondió ella algo insegura.

En eso el Bull Terrier detuvo lo que estaba habiendo, después miro a su pareja.

-Estas segura de eso?- preguntó algo preocupado, tanto como lo estaba la Doberman, ella no respondió, en eso el Terrier saco su movil y empezó a indagar en internet, poco después de eso encontro un metraje de un Bulldog peleando contra un Robot con forma de perro. -Esto no puede estar pasando... No puede- dijo el intentando convencerse de que podía ser un vídeo falso, pero no, era muy real.

-Amor...- dijo la Doberman acercándose al perro. -Dime que no iras... Que no te pondrás tu traje otra vez...- puso una pata sobre el hombro del Terrier. -Por favor...-

-No lo se... Preferiría no ir pero tengo que hacerlo... Ese cachorro tiene un poder descomunal, podrían pasar cosas malas si no voy a hablar con el- respondió el macho volteando a ver a su pareja.

-No, no vayas, tus días como héroe terminaron, no quiero que te pase nada malo- decía ella tratando de convencer al perro.

-Se que quieres protegerme pero enserio tengo que ir- dijo mientras se ponía de pie, después se acerco a un armario y lo abrió, adentro había un traje amarillos y azul con una pata en el pecho, botas rojas, y un antifaz azul con una linea roja atravesada. -Apolo tiene que volver...- fue lo ultimo que dijo, después sonrió mientras tomaba el Antifaz~


	11. El despertar de un Héroe

-Sistema operativo funcionando correctamente...- dijo una voz saliendo de aquel ser metálico. -Donde... Donde estoy?- se pregunto el, al abrir los ojos vio que se encontraba en el garaje de los Paw Patrol. -Ay no, como llegue aquí?- se pregunto confuso, intento moverse pero algo iba mal, no tenia conexión con sus patas, ni siquiera con su torso, lo único que tenía movilidad era su boca y sus ojos de holograma...

-Buenos días PerroBot- dijo alguien entrando al lugar, era Rocky, quien tomaba jugo de uva de una caja de cartón. -como has estado?-

-Como eh estado?- la pregunta deja confuso al cachorro metálico, quien solo se limita a responder con un: -No lo se...-

Rocky se muestra compasivo con el y se le acerca, había deshabilitado sus armas así que no había peligro. -PerroBot, escapaste y casi matas a mucha gente, puedes decirme... Porque?-

-Porque...- se queda callado un momento. -No quería ser parte de su equipo, ustedes salvan personas y a cambio la alcaldesa les da el presupuesto para subsistir, yo pues... No quería eso... Quería algo mas... Por eso Escape- cierra sus ojos de holograma.

-PerroBot, nosotros te construimos y te dimos la inteligencia para que nos ayudaras, esta en tu programación, pero si no quieres hacerlo, ni hablar- dijo Rocky acariciando al androide.

-Eso significa que...- quería preguntar pero es interrumpido.

-Que te dejaremos libre- responde el mestizo. -Siempre y cuando cumplas con unas condiciones-

-Como diría el menor Tracker: Ya salio el Peine- dijo PerroBot imitando la voz del chihuahua selvático, tenia todos los datos de el en su memoria, así que era normal que supiera lo que Tracker suele decir. -y que clase de condiciones son esas?-

-Primero: no mates a nadie, si lo haces, tu generador se desactivara, dejándote apagado- dijo Rocky mostrando el generador interno de PerroBot y su nueva mejora, o en este caso, desventaja. -Segundo: tendrás que ayudarnos en los momentos donde requeramos de tu ayuda, como una invasión alienígena o algo así, eso seria todo-

El androide se queda paralizado, analizando las pocas opciones que le quedaban, realmente PerroBot no quería matar a nadie desde un principio, así que por lo primero no habría problema, pero por lo segundo... Eso si le generaba problema, aun así y con todos sus desacuerdos, aceptó.

-Muy bien, cumpliré con todo- respondió asintiendo, aunque al no tener cuellos, solo cerro los ojos. -ah si, me podría devolver mi cuerpo, Sr Rocky?-

 **Mientras tanto...**

Rubble, el héroe de bahía aventura se encontraba en la clínica de Katie, la quemadura de su pecho estaba sanando, el Bulldog tenía regeneración así que de eso no habría que preocuparse, mientras el jugaba con una Pelota que le habían prestado, Marshall y Katie hablaban.

-Estoy segura de que eso no debía de haber pasado, su cuerpo es muy resistente, como ese rayo logro perforar su piel?- le pregunta a Marshall toda confundida.

-Rocky y Ryder me dijeron que el generador de PerroBot es capas de crear rayos de alto voltaje capases de penetrar acero... Al parecer Rubble no pudo soportarlo- respondió Marshall suspirando.

-Es curioso... Rubble dijo que le dolía mucho el pecho... El no a sentido dolor desde aquel día... Supongo que si tiene debilidades físicas al fin y al cabo- dijo ella preocupada de que Rubble reciba mas daño en un futuro.

-Esperemos no suceda...- dice Marshall.

-Sabes algo... Yo no cree esa medicina experimental...- dijo Katie mirando a otro lado.

Marshall la mira impresionado. -No has sido tu? Entonces... Quien?-

-Pues... Fue hace unos meses en un laboratorio farmacéutico, ahí utilizaban la química y la bioquímica para crear medicina mas efectiva, entre ellas la cura del cáncer, sífilis, SIDA, entre otras, pero... Lo que crearon pues... Ya te lo estarás imaginando- responde Katie.

-Y exactamente como obtuviste esa medisina experimental?- pregunta el dálmata arqueando una ceja.

-Pues... Mi padre me llevo allá...- responde apartando la mirada del cachorro.

-Tu padre?!-

-Si... Papá era uno de esos científicos, una vez me llevo por la Wea de "día padres e hijas", y el mismo me enseñó lo que estaban haciendo... Yo... Me robe una de esas muestras... Quería ver de que era capas y porque habían cancelado el proyecto...- dice Katie limpiando una de sus lágrimas. -Estuve estudiando la sustancia mucho tiempo, hasta que logre replicarla, primero pense en usarla en Cali pero después paso lo de Rubble... Y digamos que aproveche la oportunidad-

-Osea que no sabias lo que hacia y aun así se la inyectaste?!- pregunta Marshall furioso.

-Pense que lo curaría, nunca imagine que le daría súper poderes-

-No es por los súper poderes, sino porque fuiste irresponsable, que hubiera pasado si eso no era medicina? Pudiste haberlo matado- dijo molesto, reflejando en su mirada lo furioso que esta.

-Si... Ahora que lo dices... Si- cierra sus ojos. -No tuve el valor de decírtelo...-

-Ay dios...- se da la vuelta. -bueno, y que le paso a tu padre?- se ve mas calmado.

-El se fue a Europa hace unos meses, suelo hablar con el todas las noches, pero... Aun lo extraño- respondió la chica suspirando.

-Uff por alguna razón creí que estaba muerto- Marshall bromea, luego vuelve a su postura firme. -Pues... Supongo que en algún momento tendrás que decirle lo que hiciste, no?-

-No! Para nada, si se entera no solo me castigara, sino que usaría la medicina para darle poderes a alguien mas, y bueno, no todos son como Rubble- respondió Katie pensando en todo el caos que podría causar.

-Entonces solo lo mantendrás en secreto... Eso es bueno, prefiero tener un héroe que cientos de villanos Jeje- dijo Marshall riendo, luego miro a la chica. -esperemos nadie se entere de esto-

-Esperemos- dijo Katie un poco mas relajada, pues a dicho algo que la venia estresando hace mucho.

-Chicos, ya me recupere!- Rubble salio de la habitación ya curado, la quemadura en su pecho había sanado y ya no le dolía. -Me siento mucho mejor ahora-

-Eso es bueno... Ahora, creo que es momento de tu entrevista- dijo Katie poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el cachorro.

-Entrevista?- pregunta Rubble confuso.

-Si, Esque la reportera Vanessa Miller nos pidió una entrevista exclusiva contigo y esta morra dijo que si- respondió Marshall algo inconforme.

-Y es seguro?- pregunta el pequeño.

-No eh visto que Tony Stark se queje de que todo el mundo sepa que el es IronMan, así que si- responde Katie anciosa.

-Esta bien... Creo- Rubble accede con algo de incertidumbre.

 **Mientras tanto, lejos de bahía aventura...**

-Vamos... Tu puedes...- se decía a si mismo un perro Bull terrier, este estaba enzima de un edificio con su unifornde de súper héroe.

-Amor, hace mucho tiempo que no vuelas, seguro puedes hacerlo?- preguntó la hembra Doberman que habíamos visto anteriormente.

-Ya lo se Lucy... Ay, estoy viejo para esto- dijo el can claramente nervioso.

-En primer lugar estas seguro de ir con ese cachorro?- pregunta ella.

-Si, estoy seguro, recuerda que un poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, en este caso el es muy joven aun, casi mueren muchas personas por su imprudencia, yo me haré cargo de el, tiene que aprender lo que es ser un heroe- dijo el Bull Terrier alzando la mirada, mientras la bandera de los estados unidos aparece tras suya con el himno de fondo!

-Si tu lo dices- dijo la hembra rodando los ojos.

-Bueno... Espero esto me salga- dijo tomando un poco de vuelto, luego corrió y salto por la cornisa. -Woooooaaaaah

-Impacto en 3... 2...- Lucy empezó a contar, en eso se escucho un fuerte golpe y la sirena de un auto. -1- se le sale una risita.

-Ay...- el Bull Terrier se levanta como puede, se truena el cuello y toma impulso una vez mas, esta vez dio un salto muy alto en diagonal, ellos vivían en una calle no muy concurrida, así que no había nadie que pudiese verlo, el continuo con sus saltos, y en menos de lo que se esperó ya estaba suspendido en el aire levitando.

-Wow! Bien hecho!- grito Lucy desde el techo del edificio.

-Gracias! Volveré para la cena!- se da la vuelta y se va volando, dejando una estela roja, azul y amarilla por donde pasaba.

 **Volviendo a Bahía Aventura...**

La Reportera Vanessa Miller se encontraba en el lugar de los hechos acompañada de su cachorra Golden Retriver, Daisy, la cual además de ser su amiga y compañera es su camarógrafa.

-Segura de que es buena idea?- pregunta la Golden proparando su cámara.

-Por supuesto, recuerda que hay que cubrir las noticias mas importantes, en este caso entrevistar al héroe de la Bahía sería una noticia súper importante, imaguinate el Rating!!- decía la reportera toda emocionada. -Ok Vanessa, calmate, respira- decía tratando de relajarse.

-Solo ten cuidado con lo que preguntas- sugirió Daisy, luego miro con dirección a la clínica y vio a la chica rubia de antes, a ese dálmata que le parecía muy sexy, y el Bulldog con su uniforme, un poco quemado pero el parece estar bien.

-Hola, usteded debe ser Vanessa Miller- saludo Rubble dando la pata. -Soy Súper Rubble, un gusto conocerla-

-Hola, que bueno que te vemos- dijo la reportera dándole la pata al Bulldog. -Estas listo para la entrevista?-

-Si, supongo- dijo Rubble asintiendo.

-Bueno, yo opino que debemos empezar ahora, se los va la luz solar!- dijo Daisy viendo como el atardecer se aproximaba.

-Esta bien, empecemos ahora- dijo Vanessa acomodando su cabello y tomando su micrófono.

-Ruaff! Cámara!- ladro Daisy, de su mochila salio una cámara de vídeo, una fotográfica y un micrófono. -Estamos listas, Iniciamos en 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...- hace una seña con su pata indicando que la cámara esta grabando.

-Bienvenidos todos nuestros televidentes y cibernautas a nuestro gustado programa "Hola Bahía Aventura", soy Vanessa Miller y quiero traer para ustedes un reportaje Especial- decía la chica con total seguridad hacia la cámara.

-Lo mismo que dice en cada programa- le susurra Katie a Marshall, este ríe, distrayendo un poco a la cachorra Golden, la cual termina enfocando a Rubble por accidente.

-Este pequeño can que esta aquí fue quien minutos atrás salvo a toda la ciudad- la chica se da cuenta de esto pero por su profesionalismo mejor sigue. -Dinos, cual es tu nombre?- le acerca el micrófono.

-Yo... Soy Súper Rubble!- respondió el Bulldog emocionado.

-Bueno Súper Rubble, exactamente que fue lo que detuviste hasta hace unos minutos?- pregunta ella.

-Eeeeh...- Rubble se ve nervioso pues no sabia que responder, este mira a Katie, la cual alza el pulgar indicando que tenía que decir la verdad. -Ese era PerroBot... Es el androide de los Paw Patrol, se salio de control y fui el único que logro detenerlo- respondió ya confiado.

-Eso es interesante, y que fue lo que lo descontroló?-

-Ni idea... Algo sobre destruir a los humanos o algo así- respondió el Bulldog.

-Eso es impresionante y aterrador, que bueno que estuviste para detenerlo- dijo ella riendo.

-Si, no quisiera pensar que pudo haber ocurrido mas allá- Rio el.

-Vale, hasta ahora todo normal- dijo Marshall suspirando.

-Dime Súper Rubble, a caso tu tienes alguna relación con los Paw Patrol?- pregunta con curiosidad.

-Ay no, que no responda- susurra Marshall al escuchar esa pregunta.

-Si, de hecho, yo era su antiguo constructor y excavador, Rubble!- respondió alegre.

-Hijo de la!- dijo ya alzando la voz, llamado la atención de todos.

-Tendré que editar eso jeje- Rio Daisy un poco sonrojada.

-Eso es curioso, y como es que obtuviste tus poderes? Ellos tuvieron algo que ver?-

-Pues...- Rubble se detiene a pebsar en la respuesta. -No, ellos no hicieron nada... De hecho, estos poderes ni yo se como los obtuve, sólo los tengo- respondió el, sabiendo su verdadero origen, y teniendo que mentir para proteger a Katie.

La entrevista continuó un parde minutos mas, preguntas sobre sus poderes y como era su vida era lo que mas se preguntaba, al final todo término bien, Rubble se guardó todo lo que pudiera comprometer a sus amigos y solo dio información básica, claro, exceptuando que ahora todo el mundo sabe su identidad!

-Aquí lo tiene amigos, nuestro nuevo héroe de Bahía Aventura, cuidado criminales, ya tenemos a un defensor de nuestro lado!- dijo la reportera acariciando al cachorro. -Soy Vanessa Miller, reportando para "Hola, Bahía Aventura"!- se despide del programa.

-Corte!- dijo Daisy finalizando la grabación.

-Gracias por la entrevista Rubble, te lo agradesco- dijo la reportera.

-Descuide, seguro así los malos no vendrán a atacarnos!- rio el sonriendo.

-Bueno, ya es hora de irnos, adiós- se despidió Vanessa dándole la mano a Katie, Marshall y Rubble.

La chica rubia y el Bulldog se había ido devuelta a la clínica, y Vanessa se había ido a su hogar, los únicos que se quedaron ahí fueron Marshall y Daisy.

-Erea buena con la cámara!- dijo Marshall sonriendo.

-Gracias- agradeció la cachorra al cumplido del dálmata. -Oye, te gustaría ir a tomar algo esta noche?- preguntó guardando todo su equipo en su mochila.

-Desde luego, en el restaurante del Sr Porter?- pregunta el dálmata.

-Sipi, yo invitó así que no faltes- le guiña un ojo, luego se va.

-Jeje estaré ahí esta noche- respondió sonrojado, luego se dio la vuelta, viendo como Katie y Rubble espectaban todo.

-Que fue eso? Dulce Amor?- preguntó Rubble pícaro.

-Eeeeh... No lo se- respondió Marshall avanzando mas rápido, ocultando su sonrojo.

-Ay ese cachorro- digo Katie llendo tras de Marshall.

Rubble iba a ir también, pero en eso se escuchó el sonido de algo volando muy cerca, este volteo para arriba, dejándole ver algo impresionante.

-Tu eres el súper cachorro de Bahía Aventura?- pregunta el Bull Terrier de antes suspendido en el aire.

-A... A... A... A...- Rubble tartamudea, sin poder creer a quien tenía delante suya. -Apolo!!- se desmaya.

-Uy... Creó que es mi fan- bromeó el Perro blanco descendiendo, se acercó a Rubble y empezó a moverlo para que despertara. -Vamos, Arriba-

-Ryder...?- dijo el pequeño abriendo los ojos, viendo nuevamente a su ídolo. -Apolo... Si eres real!- se levanta, luego toma la pata del Bull Terrier y la estrecha.

-Si, Real- dijo el perro. -Mira, Vine a hablar contigo, vi como peleaste con ese robot, y la verdad... Ay muchas cosas que debes saber- empezó a levitar otra vez. -sigueme, necesitamos hablar en un lugar mash privado- se va volando.

-Si si, ya voy- dijo Rubble emocionado, luego tomo impulso y corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde su héroe se dirigía.

 **Mientras tanto en el cuartel...**

Rocky le había devuelto su cuerpo a PerroBot, no sin antes activar la mejora que le impedía a PerroBot matar a alguien.

-Gracias, Sr Rocky- agradeció el cachorro cibernético mientras el mestizo le instalaba la pata derecha a su hombro.

-De nada- dijo Rocky. -ahora dime, como te sientes?- preguntó en broma.

-Si sabe que no siento, verdad?- pregunta PerroBot poniendo símbolos interrogantes en donde van sus ojos.

-lo se, era una broma- respondió Rocky dándole un golpe al androide en su cabeza con una llave de tuercas.

-A que se debe eso?!- pregunta PerroBot poniendo sus ojos rojos mientras fuego salia de los laterales de la boca, en eso una luz de alerta apareció enfrente de su cara.

-Mira, esa cosa detecta cuando te molestas al grado de intentar matar a alguien, te vas a desactivar si lo haces, así que, sino quieres apagarte, no mates a nadie- se aleja de el dándole vueltas a la llave con la que golpeó a PerroBot.

El androide bajo la guardia, recuperando el azul de sus ojos y apagando el fuego de su hocico.

-De todas formas no matare a nadie- dijo el PerroBot poniéndose de pie, con un poco de dificultad, pero lográndolo al fin y al cabo. -Sr Rocky, solicito permiso para ir a las montañas, estaremos el contacto-

-Como quieras, solo recuerda ayudar si necesitamos tu ayuda en algo- respondió Rocky activando el comunicador de los dos. -Solo ten cuidado-

-Así será, Sr Rocky- se acerca a la salida, abre la puerta y ya afuera usa sus propulsores para irse a las montañas.

Rocky suspiro, sabiendo que su creación a dejado el nido, o bueno, el cuartel (?

-Enserio dejaste que se fuera?- pregunta Ryder entrando al lugar, viendo como su creación se iba, ya que obvio el creo al PerroBot hace mucho.

-El ahora es un ser consiente, no podemos obligarlo a quedarse, ahora el es libre- respondió Rocky tomando un poco de jugo de uva.

-me imaginó que si un pastor blanco se llava a Skye a Alemania tendré que dejarla, no- dijo Ryder cruzando los brazos.

-Si ella quiere si- respondió el mestizo dando la vuelta para irse a hacer otra cosa, como dormir, no se.

 **Volviendo con Rubble y Apolo...**

Los dos héroes se encontraban en la zona desértica, cerca del lugar donde Horacio y Francois encontraron el hueso de dinosaurio, los dos perros habían escogido ese lugar para tener una charla amistosa, en el mejor de los casos terminaría bien.

-Esto es muy emocionante, no puedo creer que mi héroe favorito exista, y mucho menos tenerlo justo enfrente!- decía Rubble aun flipandolo.

-Ya me estas hartando niño, mejor dime, cual es tu nombre y como obtuviste tus poderes?- pidió el perro acercándose al pequeño.

-Me llamo Rubble, y mis poderes pues... No puedo decirlo- respondió el Bulldog bajando la mirada.

-Porque no?- preguntó el terrier.

-Le prometí a una amiga que no diría la verdad- dijo el. -además de que no estoy 100% seguro de como paso-

-Mmmmh...- el terrier se dio la vuelta, luego recogió una roca del suelo y de un puñetazo la rompió, liberando un poco de estrés. -Esta bien, esta bien...- suspira. -Rubble... Tu no eres un héroe... No aun-

-Que? Pero si tengo poderes-

-Eso no sirve de nada, un héroe tiene que saber que hacer y como hacer las cosas, por lo que vi en el vídeo, cometiste muchos errores- explicó Apolo.

-Errores? Cuales?- preguntó confundido.

-1: revelar tu identidad a toda tu ciudad. 2: poner en peligro a mucha gente. 3: acabar con tu enemigo de una manera tan poco efectiva. 4: rescatar gatos de árboles!- dijo Apolo contando cada cosa que Rubble hizo mal. -tienes que tener responsabilidades, prioridades, y no olvidemos que debes de ser inteligente, entiendes?-

-Si, pero... En tu serie animada y en tus cómics... No hacías nada de eso- el cachorro se veía triste.

-Sobre eso... Es solo una tontería...- se aleja un poco y se sienta en una roca. -Cuando me retire, la empresa escritora de cómics se quedo con los derechos de Apolo, al parecer no registre el nombre y se lo quedaron, al final pase a ser una leyenda... Pero ahora solo soy un mito, nadie sabe que existo... Solo en la serie y los cómics, y creo que hasta harán una película... Ay como odio que me rebajen a algo tan infantil...- baja la cabeza.

-Entonces... Todo lo que vi de ti no es real? No hiciste nada de eso?- pregunta Rubble sorprendido de lo que ah escuchado.

-Nop, absolutamente nada, el gobierno oculto todo sobre mi, y pues, le prohibió a la empresa de cómics ilustrar todo lo que haya hecho- respondió Apolo. -Morí olvidado...-

Rubble se quedo impresionado de todo lo que su héroe le contó, había descubierto la verdad, pero... Todo lo que el creía había sido destruido, sentía que sus motivaciones se venían abajo, y sobretodo, como su infancia se hacia polvo como si el guantelete del infinito hubiera sido usado contra su espíritu... O algo así.

-Perdón si no era lo que esperabas, pero tenias que ver la realidad de las cosas- se pone de pie y se acerca a Rubble una vez mas. -Pero no todo esta perdido... Tienes un gran poder entre tus patas y tienes que sabes usarlo, estas dispuesto a dar lo mejor de ti para mejorar?- pone su pata en su hombro.

-No lo se... No era lo que tenia en mente- respondío el Bulldog suspirando, luego se retiro su mascara, dejando ver su verdadero aspecto.

-Rubble... Se que esto es muy duro para ti, lo se, pase por lo mismo cuando obtuve mis poderes, y creeme cuando te digo que ser un héroe no es fácil...- decía Apolo tratando de tranquilizar a Rubble, pero este termino dándole un zarpazo en la cara, mandándolo a volar unos 20 metros.

-y dime, de que sirve ser un héroe si mi ídolo no es lo que yo creí que era, eh?!- pregunto el Bulldog furioso, mientras sus ojos brillaban en amarillo y expulsaban chispas.

-Rubble, no me obligues a hacer esto!- respondió Apolo poniéndose de pie, pero Rubble se abalanzó contra el, tirandolo en el suelo para darle más golpes en la cara.

-Obligarte a que?! No eres mas que un anciano!- exclamo el Bulldog dándole mas zarpazos a Apolo, este respondió dándole una patada en el pecho, alejándolo de el.

-Bueno... Veras de que es capas este anciano- dijo Apolo adoptando una pose de lucha. -Experiencia contra torpeza, quien ganara? Lo vamos a averiguar!-

-Ya callate y pelea!- dijo Rubble gruñendo y mostrando sus colmillos, mientras sus patas emanaban esa carga eléctrica que tenía al pelear contra PerroBot.

Dos seres mega poderosos se enfrentan cara a cara, uno que pese a tener poderes es aun un novato, y el otro con la experiencia suficiente para saber que este encuentro, bien no va a acabar~

 **Continuara...**


	12. Un Nuevo Problema

-Bueno... Veras de que es capas este anciano- dijo Apolo adoptando una pose de lucha. -Experiencia contra torpeza, quien ganara? Lo vamos a averiguar!-

-Ya callate y pelea!- dijo Rubble gruñendo y mostrando sus colmillos, mientras sus patas emanaban esa carga eléctrica que tenía al pelear contra PerroBot.

Rubble corrió hacia el bull terrier e intento golpearlo con sus patas cargadas, pero su rival era mas rápido que el, esquivando cada uno de los golpes con mucha facilidad, en uno de esos golpes, Apolo tomo la pata de Rubble para detenerlo, y luego con su pata le dio un zarpazo en toda la cara, el Bulldog retrocedió adolorido, eso solo lo hizo enojar mas. Rubble corrió nuevamente hacia Apolo, pero este lo detuvo con una pata, y ya ahí se puso a golpearlo en el rostro, una y otra vez, luego lo levanto y le dio un ultimo golpe, mandándolo a volar muy lejos.

Rubble salio disparado con mucha fuerza, terminando por caer en el suelo, intento levantarse pero un inmenso dolor invadió su cuerpo, colocó su pata en su espalda, al retirarla vio que tenia algo de sangre.

-Diablos...- dijo en voz baja aguantándose el dolor, tenía ganas de llorar pero eso solo lo haría ver débil, así que también se aguantó, haciendo un esfuerzo por no demostrar debilidad.

Apolo se acercó volando a la escena, viendo a Rubble saliendo de aquel pequeño cráter que habia quedado ahí, luego descendió, para después quedar flotando enfrente de Rubble.

-Dime, que sientes al saber que no podrás ganarme?- pregunto el, pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo una mirada de furia de parte de su oponente. -Cachorro... Solo quiero ayudarte, pero tu no me dejas... Tal vez tu...- quiso terminar su frase pero una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo en ese momento.

Rubble le había electrocutado, al parecer sus poderes están aumentando. El salio del cráter y se dirigió hacia Apolo, luego lo tomo del uniforme y con su pata cargada empezó a darle golpes, cada uno de estos aumentaba el dolor en el viejo héroe, los choques eléctricos eran cada vez mas poderosos y los golpes mucho mas fuertes, se estaba debilitando, sentía como sus fuerzas iban desapareciendo gradualmente, parecía que Rubble ganaría.

-Eres una decepción!- dijo el deteniendo los golpes. -El Apolo que conocí no se hubiera dejado ganar tan fácil, pero mirate, solo me basto unos golpes para derrotarte- decía mientras seguía apretando el uniforme del héroe.

Apolo abrió los ojos y miro para arriba, tenia uno morado y algo de sangre escurriendo del hocico, luego, a duras penas intento hablar con el cachorro.

-los héroes de verdad... Luchan hasta el final- una sonrisa pícara se formo en su rostro, Rubble intento golpearlo pero Apolo detuvo el ataque con su pata, luego le dio un abrazo a Rubble, uno muy fuerte para dejarlo atrapado. Después tomo impulso y dio un gran salto, despegando del suelo hasta el cielo con el Bulldog en patas.

Al llegar a una altura considerable, ahora era el quien agarro a Rubble del uniforme, luego le dio un golpe en la cara, la fuerza del impacto fue lo suficientemente poderoso para romperle el cráneo y mandarlo con una velocidad vertiginosa hacia el suelo, esto provocó otro cráter, esta vez el triple de grande, además de que Rubble termino enterrado 5 metros bajo tierra.

Apolo descendió y se dejó caer para descansar, se limpio la sangre del hocico y miro hacia el enorme agujero que había dejado, de este salio Rubble aun adolorido, Apolo estaba impresionado, era mas resistente de lo que pensó.

Rubble se coloco de pie y encendió nuevamente sus patas... Pero solo término desplomándose en el suelo... Estaba muy mal herido, exhausto y destrozado psicológicamente... No podía continuar la batalla... Había perdido.

El Bull terrier cerro sus ojos y dio suspiro, después se quedo mirando a Rubble un par de segundos, y dijo en voz baja: -Perdón... Cachorro...-

 **Mientras Tanto en el cuartel...**

Marshall estaba en su PupHouse, arregladose para su Cita con la cachorra camarografa, Daisy. El dálmata se había puesto una camisa color rojo y enzima una chaqueta negra, se veía bien, y el aroma que emanaba también era agradable.

-Marshall, enserio iras a esa cita?- preguntaba el pastor Chase afuera de la caseta de Marshall.

-Si, ella dijo que invitaba, y creo que esta bien, la acabo de conocer, así que esta cita seria solo para conocernos mejor- respondió el dálmata abriendo la puerta, dejando que Chase viera lo guapo que esta.

-Bueno, eso esta bien- dijo Chase. -y te vez chido-

-Gracias- agradeció el dálmata con una sonrisa.

-Pero miren esto, Marshall se va a una cita- decía la Cockapoo Skye acercándose junto al labrador Zuma.

-Sabes, yo siempre pensé que te gustaba Chase- dijo Zuma riendo.

-Zuma... Que el Fandom me shipee con Chase no significa que este enamorado de el realmente- explico Marshall un poco molesto por lo que dijo Zuma.

-Tienes razón, a mi ya me esta cansando que me shipeen con Rocky- dijo Zuma rascándose la nuca, después volteo y grito al aire. -Porque no podemos ser heterosexuales en paz?!-

-Ni que fuera tan malo, yo ya estoy acostumbrada que me hagan lo mismo con Everest y Sweetie- dijo Skye sin importarle mucho el tema.

-Volviendo al tema principal y olvidando esto de los Ships...- dijo Chase interrumpiendo la conversación. -Marshall, como es que conociste a esa camarógrafa?- pregunto finalmente.

-Pues, su nombre es Daisy, es la mascota, compañera y camarógrafa de la reportera Vanessa Miller, ella pidió que le hicieran una entrevista a Rubble, y aceptamos, ya cuando estaban gravando note que esa cachorra no paraba de mirarme, era linda, y creo que se sonrojo en unas ocasiones, y ya cuando la entrevista término, ella y yo nos pusimos a charlar, al final tuvo que irse, no sin antes invitarme al restaurante del Sr Porter para conocernos mejor- explico el dálmata con detalle de lo que paso.

-Vaya, todo un Galanaso- dijo Skye poniendo una cara pícara.

-Nah, ni tanto- dijo Marshall, luego su collar empezó a sonar, no era una llamada, sino una alarma, era hora de su cita. -Bueno, ya es hora de irme, los veo al rato- entro a su casa y la transformó en camión, después se fue conduciendo.

-Adiós y Suerte- dijo Chase moviendo su pata.

-No olvides los condones- dijo Zuma riendo mientras sacaba la lengua.

-Callate- Skye le da un zape al labrador por aquello que dijo.

-Sorry- se disculpó el aun sonriendo.

Mientras tanto en la parte de arriba del cuartel, Rocky y Ryder estaban observando todo, valorando la situación.

-Mmmm que opinas Ryder?- pregunta Rocky rascando su cabeza con sus pinzas.

-Ah mi me molesta que me Shipeen con Carlos- respondió el chico apoyado en el barandal.

-No, eso no, habló de la cita de Marshall y esa cachorra- corrigió el mestizo.

-Ah eso, pues supongo que esta bien, pero lo que mas me causa intriga es lo de la entrevista, tu crees que Rubble allá dicho algo que no debía?- preguntó Ryder sugiriendo otra posibilidad.

-Mmmm tienes razón, si eso llego a pasar... El estaría en problemas- dijo Rocky. -o peor aun... La ciudad...- termino de decir, en eso se le ocurrió una idea. -iré a hacer una llamada- se aleja del balcón y entra al cuartel, Poniendo un poco confundido a Ryder.

 **En el restaurante del Sr Porter...**

La cachorra Golden Retriver, Daisy, se encontraba en medio del restaurante esperando a que ese dálmata apareciera. Ella estaba muy bien arreglada, tenia un chaleco rozado con morado, su cabello muy bien peinado, la cara maquillada y olía a un perfume muy bueno, se veía muy hermosa.

En eso el dálmata de los Paw Patrol llegó al lugar, estacionó su vehículo y descendió de el para ir con la cachorra.

-Buenas noches Bella Dama- dijo el con una sonrisa de galán.

-Uh, buenas noches Caballero- la cachorra bajo de su silla para saludar y abrazar a Marshall. -Que bueno que llegas-

-Como perderme una cita con una cachorra muy linda?- pregunto el correspondiendo el abrazo, luego el y ella se sentaron en la mesa.

-Bueno, como estas?- pregunta Daisy sonriendo.

-Estoy bien, no me quejo, y que tal tu?- respondió Marshall.

-Igual bien, aunque tuve un pequeño problema con Vanessa, pero ya lo resolví- respondió ella.

-No debería preguntar pero que clase de problema?- pregunto el dálmata.

-Pues... Digamos que no le gusto mucho la idea de que viniera, pero fue fácil convencerla de que me dejara, Ahora estoy aquí- respondió la cachorra riendo.

Se ve que estos dos la están pasando bien, vamos a dejarlos que hablen un rato a solas.

 **Volviendo con Rubble y Apolo...**

Pasaron unos minutos en la Zona donde fue la pelea, minutos que fuero mas que suficientes para que los dos héroes se recuperaran, al parecer Apolo tenía la misma regeneración que Rubble, solo que un poco mas lenta por la edad.

En ese momento, Rubble despertó, se levanto y toco su cabeza con su pata, ya no le dolía el cuerpo, pero si estaba algo mareado.

-Por Arceus, que paso?- se preguntó aún con sus ojos cerrados, al abrirlos, vio justo enfrente al Bull terrier mirándole. -Apolo?-

-Parece que despertaste- dijo el can con una voz calmada.

El Bulldog se levantó, se quedó mirando al Perro blanco unos segundos, percatándose de que su uniforme estaba destrozado con unas manchas de sangre, Rubble bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta de que el suyo estaba exactamente igual, en eso recordó todo lo que paso antes de perder el conocimiento, desde la revelación que le dio Apolo hasta la batalla que tuvieron.

-Que harás conmigo?- preguntó el cachorro. -Supongo que... No podre ser un súper héroe... No después de lo que paso-

-Rubble... Ser un héroe requiere disciplina, concentración, astucia, valentía, y lo mas importante, ser fuerte mentalmente- decía el perro con determinación.

-y como voy a aprender eso?- pregunto el alzando la voz. -Yo solo se hacer cosas a mi modo...-

-Sabes... Yo era como tu cuando era cachorro... Cuando obtuve mis poderes, estaba todo el tiempo haciéndole de héroe, bajaba gatos de árboles, ayudaba a las ancianas a cruzar la calle, e incluso defendía niños de abusadores... Pero, todo eso cambio tras un accidente que tuve...- decía Apolo con la voz entre cortada. -Desde ese día... Me puse a entrenar mas duramente, ya no ayudaba a nadie y solo me encargaba de cosas que de verdad importaban...- quiso seguir pero no podía, estaba apuntó de romper en llanto, en eso sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro, era Rubble, quien se sentó a su lado. -Bueno... El caso es que tienes los poderes para evitar que cosas malas le pasen a tu ciudad, escuche que pasaste un tren en movimiento, y eso esta bien, pero como ya dije, tienes que conocer cuales son tus prioridades y que es lo que no debes hacer, me entiendes?-

-Si, supongo- respondió Rubble apartando la mirada.

-Lo del gato pudiste dejárselo a tus amigos, estoy seguro de que ese Marshall pudo hacerlo sin problema- dijo el bull terier sonriendo. -Marshall es el bombero... Verdad?-

-Si, es el, y eso que dices es cierto... Si yo hago todo... Mis amigos se quedarían sin trabajo, no?- preguntó el cachorro.

-Así es, por eso yo dejaba que los policías y bomberos se encargarán de cosas que no me incumbían, yo me encargue de mis cosas y caso cerrado- término de decir con sus ojos cerrados.

-Bueno... Tengo que aprender eso... Lo de las prioridades- dijo Rubble suspirando. -Apolo, te puedo hacer una ultima pregunta?- El bull terrier solo asiente, indicando que si. -Veras, en tu serié animada, Apolo obtiene sus poderes desde su nacimiento, siendo poderoso desde entonces... Pero, si el gobierno prohibió que contarán tu historia... Entonces como obtuviste tus poderes realmente?- preguntó inclinando la cabeza.

-Buena pregunta...- dijo Apolo, después miro para el cielo y empezó a narrar su historia de origen...

 **Apolo Narrando...**

 _Yo nací en chicago en 1960, no recuerdo mi nombre real, por lo que todos me llamaban... Tyler, era un buen nombre, la verdad. Yo vivía en un callejón junto a mis dos amigos, un par de perros hermanos, sus nombres eran Pit y Jack..., los tres jubamos día y noche, pese al hambre que sufriamos, siempre la pasábamos bien, como amigos._

 _Pero, una noche un hombre llego y me llevó con el, me dijo que me daría de comer, y yo acepte... Un error muy grande de mi parte, ese tipo era un científico farmacéutico, el... Quería probar una medicina experimental en animales para el consumo humano, así que, me la inyecto en el cuerpo, al principio no paso nada, pero, poco tiempo después note que mi cuerpo había cambiado, me veía mas alto e incluso tenía mas músculos, pensé que podría ser la pubertad, pero era muy cachorro para eso... Lo siguiente que pensé fue en que la medicina esa había funcionado._

 _Yo permanecía encerrado en una jaula, pasaba días sin comer pero eso no era problema, no me dolía la panza ni me sentía débil, era como si no pudiera sentir hambre, pero lo que de verdad me molestaba era que yo quería ser libre, quería ir con mis amigos... Y tal parece que mis plegarias fueron escuchadas, pues un día, se me dio una oportunidad..._

 _El tipo de antes había abierto mi jaula para hacerme una inspección, yo aproveche que abrió la jaula para salir corriendo, al principio me escape de el cuando me quería agarrar, pero, todas mis esperanzas se fueron abajo cuando vi que la puerta del laboratorio se encontraba cerrada, yo quería escapar, así que cerré mis ojos mientras corría, con la esperanza de que un milagro me salvara, y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando logre atravesar la puesta sin problemas, de hecho la arranque de la pared, cuando abrí mis ojos, me sorprendí de ver lo que había pasado, pero el mas sorprendido era ese científico, quien se quedó en su laboratorio viendo atónito lo que había hecho, yo solo salí corriendo, escapando de ese lugar..._

 _Tiempo después, descubrí que tenía poderes, tenía súper fuerza, resistencia, regeneración, velocidad y además podía volar, en esa época era fan de los cómics, por lo que empecé a imitar todo lo que veía en las paginas de aquellos libritos, y así la ciudad me conoció como... Súper Tyler... Si, es un nombre poco original, pero era lo que había._

 _Y bueno, como ya dije anteriormente, solo hacia cosas menores, lo de los gatos, ancianas, bla bla bla... Y una noche todo cambio... Yo dormía en el callejón, como siempre, pero en eso escuche algo, me desperté y empeze a tallar mis ojos, sin embargo, lo que vi me dejo marcado de por vida..._

 _Un par de sugetos estaban... Matando a mis amigos... A Pit le habían aplastado la cabeza con un palo, y a Jack le habían abierto el estómago con un cochillo... Los dos hombres reían mientras realizaban eso... Yo no supe que hacer, me quede congelado, estaba aterrado, no podía ni gritar... Al final esos dos tipos se fueron, dejando los cuerpos de mis dos amigos ahí tirados, yo me acerque y los abrase a ambos, estaba llorando con mis patas llenas de sangre, pero eso no se iba a quedar así, así que me levante y fui a atrapar a esos mal nacidos._

 _Al salir del callejón, ellos estaban caminando tranquilamente alejándose del lugar, como sino hubieran hecho nada, yo lleno de odio volé hacia ellos y... Los mate, al primero le arranque la cabeza a mordiscos y al otro le abrí un agujero en el pecho con una de mis patas... Jamas olvidaré lo que sentí en ese momento, una ola de sentimientos me invadían... Ira, tristeza, miedo, angustia... Pero, había vengado la muerte de mis amigos... Y eso fue lo mas importante._

 _Tiempo después de eso, empeze a ser un cachorro mucho mas serio y responsable, me cambie de nombre a Apolo, el nombre de un dios griego, significa "El que nunca muere... siempre vive", y también empecé a hacer mas provecho de mis poderes... Supongo que fue lo mejor, mantuve la ciudad a salvo por mucho tiempo, pero... Todo esto término._

 _En 1980, el gobierno me mando a buscar para proponerme algo, querían que yo me uniera a ellos, es decir, actuar única y exclusivamente cuando ellos me lo ordenaran... Cosa a la cual yo me negué, posteriormente, el gobierno declaró que toda aquella persona o animal con habilidades especiales que no se allá registrado, iba a ser considerada un criminal, y ya que soy un ser muy poderoso y casi indestructible, pues me mandaron a matar._

 _Pero, yo solo desaparecí, abandone el manto de Apolo y mis días como héroe terminaron, salí del radar y decidí vivir como un perro normal, tratando de no rebelar mis poderes a nadie, me volví a cambiar el nombre a Tyler, y conseguí trabajo en diferentes lugares, son tantos que ya ni recuerdo que habré hecho._

 _La verdad, fue una buena opción, logre hacer nuevos amigos sin temor a ponerlos en peligro, me enamore varias veces, y de vez en cuando usaba mis poderes en mi propio beneficio, claro, sin levantar sospechas, y así estuve por 38 años, cambiando de ciudad en ciudad, Cambiándome de nombre en muchas ocasiones, ya que sería extraño que un perro estuviese vivo por mucho tiempo, pero en fin._

 _Actualmente vivo con mi esposa Lucy, ella es la única que sabe que fui un súper cachorro, se lo dije porque la amo y confió en ella. También entre a la universidad y me gradúe en arquitectura, y bueno, ya e hecho muchos proyectos de los cuales estoy orgulloso Jeje..._

 _Ahora, estoy contigo en medio de la nada contándote todo esto... La verdad nunca me imagine que iba a estar en esta situación, pero, el destino me trajo, y es mi deber ayudarte, Rubble~_

 **Termina de Narrar...**

El Bull terrier había terminado su relato, se había puesto triste por momentos, pero todo para que Rubble conociera el origen real de Apolo el súper cachorro, o en este caso, Old Dog Apolo.

Sin embargo, Rubble sentía que esto ya le había pasado... Al estar en la clínica, escucho a Katie diciéndole a Marshall que esa medicina experimental era entealidad de su padre, un científico farmacéutico... Sera que, la historia de Apolo tiene algo que ver?

-Apolo... Eso estuvo... Bueno, mas de lo que yo pude imaginar- dijo el Bulldog guardandose para si mismo lo que había pensado anteriormente.

-Lo se... Aunque, aun extraño mucho a mis amigos- dijo Apolo dando un suspiro, luego miro al cachorro. -Bueno Rubble, ahora que te conté mi historia y lo que es ser un verdadero héroe, crees poder aceptar mi ayuda?- sonríe.

Rubble volteo a ver al perro, no estaba seguro si aceptar o no, pero, tal parece que Apolo estaba en lo cierto, Rubble tenía que aprender a ser un héroe, así que después de unos segundos...

-Acepto- dijo finalmente, luego golpeo su pata derecha contra la de Apolo, como si fueran un parde puños. -y cuando empieza el entrenamiento, maestro Apolo?-

-Sera mañana en este mismo lugar... Por ahora tengo que irme con Lucy- dijo Apolo empezando a levitar. -Adiós Rubble, y recuerda, un héroe de verdad lucha hasta el final!-

-Un héroe de verdad lucha hasta el final, no lo olvidaré- dijo el Bulldog sonriendo.

Después de despedirse, los dos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, Apolo se fue volando y Rubble corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la bahía, mañana sera un día muy emocionante, así que tendría que descansar, y... Ah si! También tiene que reparar su traje de lo destruido que esta.

 **Volviendo con Marshall y Daisy...**

Los dos cachorros estuvieron hablando un buen rato, cada uno conociendo mas del otro, Daisy ahora sabe que Marshall además de bombero es medico, a dirigido a la patrulla en algo llamado Ultimate Rescure y es súper cariñoso con los animales, sobretodo las aves. Marshall por su parte aprendió mucho sobre Daisy, desde como conoció a Vanessa hasta como aprendió a ser camarógrafa, también escuchar una que otra anécdota de parte de la cachorra durante su oficio, todo esto mientras comían un parde Hamburguesas para cachorros.

-Ah Vanessa casi la despiden una vez, estábamos grabando en directo cuando por accidente dijo una palabra que no debía decir- explicaba Daisy lo que paso aquella vez. -Al final no perdió su empleo, pero sus jefes le pusieron una tremenda regañisa por eso, yo no pare de reírme en todo el día-

-Jaja una vez paso lo mismo en la patrulla- responde Marshall. -Chase dijo algo que no debía decir por accidente y Ryder además de regañarlo lo castigo, también estuvimos riendo pero después nos disculpamos-

-Que malos- dijo Daisy dando una leve risita.

-Jeje- Rio Marshall, luego tomo su hamburguesa y le dio un mordisco. -Daisy, te puedo hacer otra pregunta?-

-Claro, dime- respondió ella.

-Bueno pues, cual a sido el reportaje mas extraño que Vanessa a hecho contigo?- pregunta el dálmata.

-Mmh... Pues, la verdad Vanessa y yo hemos cubrido muchas cosas... Pero creo que la mas incomoda y extraña fue una que paso hace tiempo- explicaba Daisy recordando lo que habían hecho. -Las dos fuimos a una prisión, para hacer un reportaje sobre uno de los presos, eso incluía hacerle una entrevista, parecía buena idea pero, no fue así... Era un Husky blanco, tenía ojos azules y además tenia el pelaje muy maltratado... Su mirada era muy inquietante, y me produjo una sensación muy desagradable, pero... Durante la entrevista, el no paraba de decir que iba a...- traga saliva. -Matarnos...- cierra sus ojos. -Ya al final cuando nos íbamos a ir, el dijo que... No debíamos hacerlo... Que nos íbamos a arrepentir de haber ido ahí... Eso combinado con su mirada, me daba mucha incomodidad... Sin duda sa fue una experiencia muy... Desagradable...-

-Daisy, Tranquila, no te preocupes, todo estará bien, no te pasara nada malo- dijo Marshall colocando una pata sobre la de Daisy. -y Como se llamaba ese Husky?-

-Gladio...- respondió la cachorra Golden.

-Uh, creó haber escuchado de el antes- dijo Marshall intentando recordar algo sobre ese nombre.

-Bueno, de lo poco que investigue, supe que el es un ex militar, cuando aun pertenecía al ejército, demostró tener síntomas de Psicopatía, tanto así que hirió varios de sus compañeros, lo que ocasionó que lo dieran de baja, después no se supo nada de el, hasta hace muy poco, cuando lo arrestaron por posesión de drogas, pero, además se le acuso de otros crímenes, principalmente Robos y asesinatos... Y tal parece que fue sierto, pues lo declararon culpable y lo sentenciaron a cadena perpetua... Ahora el esta en prisión, y sin duda, hacerle esa entrevista si fue una mala idea- termino de decir mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Pero... Una vez mi amiga Everest dijo algo sobre un tal Gladio... Era un amigo que ella cuando vivía en el ártico, según Everest el era muy bueno, le enseño a cazar, buscar refugio, e incluso le ayudo a construir su iglú... Pero, poco después de conocerse se separaron, Everest dijo que el tuvo que irse por unos problemas que tenía- decía Marshall contando lo que su amiga Husky le había contado una vez. -Tu crees que ese Gladio sea el mismo?-

-No estoy segura...- dijo Daisy suspirando, luego miro hacia una pared donde tenían un reloj, viendo que ya era muy tarde. -Bueno, tengo que ir a casa, aun tengo que editar el reportaje que hicimos- dijo parándose de la mesa, luego procedió a despedirse. -Adiós Marshall, un gusto poder hanlar contigo, espero verte pronto-

-Yo igual, fue todo un honor poder esta contigo- respondió Marshall.

Luego de eso el dálmata y la Golden retriver se fueron a sus hogares, Marshall en su camión y Daisy a pata, su casa no estaba tan lejos, así que tampoco había mucho de que preocuparse... O tal vez si.

La cachorra caminaba a un paso algo rápido, al ser tarde, las calles se encontraban vacías, unos locales ya estaban cerrando y las luces de las casas se iban apagando, siendo los faroles del lugar lo único que iluminaba la zona. Daisy se sentía inquieta, cada vez mas iba acelerando su paso, como si alguien estuviese detrás de ella, pero no, cada vez que Daisy volteaba no veía a nadie, así que se detuvo y empezó a respirar hondo para tranquilizarse.

-Tranquila Daisy, todo estará bien- se decía a si misma con sus ojos aun cerrados, pero al abrirlos, vio algo aterrador.

Justo a unos cuantos metros, vio algo parado bajo la luz de uno de los faroles, era una figura muy extraña, parecía una persona pero las proporciones de su cuerpo eran muy desproporcionadas.

Daisy estaba aterrada, no solo por lo que estaba viendo, sino por no saber que era, por lo que fue retrocediendo poco a poco. En eso la misteriosa figura desplegó de su pata derecha algo que parecía ser una cuchilla, era larga y se veía afilada, luego se fue acercando. La cachorra entró en pánico, se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr, a lo cual esa misteriosa figura corrió detrás de ella también. Daisy era rápida pero sea lo que sea que la estuviese persiguiendo lo era aun mas, por lo que término siendo atrapará del collar, y siendo apresada contra el suelo.

-Nooo! Sueltame!- decía ella intentando liberarse pero no podía, al ver para arriba, vio que su atacante era un perro muy grande, como... Un Husky. Este tenia un casco negro, parecido a los que usan los cachorros Sea Patrol, solo que con un cristal oscuro, además, parecía tener una especie de armadura en su cuerpo, desde el torso hasta las patas traseras y delanteras, siendo de estas de donde salían sus cuchillas. -Quien eres?- pregunto con miedo.

-No te acuerdas de mi?- preguntó el misterioso perro con su voz distorsionada, luego se levanto el cristal del casco, dejando que la cachorra viera quien era. -Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir- se empezó a reír mientras estiraba su pata derecha con su cuchilla, preparado para asesinar a la cachorra~

 **continuará...**


	13. Noche Acogedora

-No te acuerdas de mi?- preguntó el misterioso perro con su voz distorsionada, luego se levanto el cristal del casco, dejando que la cachorra viera quien era. -Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir- se empezó a reír mientras estiraba su pata derecha con su cuchilla, preparado para asesinar a la cachorra~

Daisy, estaba súper aterrada, con el corazón acelerado y la adrenalina de su cuerpo a tope, pero al no poder moverse por tener a un Husky mucho mas grande que ella, solo cerro sus ojos para aceptar su destino...

El Husky iba a golpearla con la cuchilla, pero en eso algo se interpuso entre la cara de la cachorra y la afilada hoja. Luego, quien sea que lo allá detenido le dio y fuerte golpe en el pecho, mandándolo a volar unos metros.

-Esta bien Señorita?- pregunto ese ser misterioso, ayudando a la Golden a ponerse de pie.

-Si, lo estoy- ella se pone de pie tranquilamente, pero al ver quien era su salvador... - oh cielos...-

Era nada mas y nada menos que PerroBot, quien se veía tranquilo.

-Seguro ya me conoce, soy Robodog-02, pero puede llamarme Perrobot- hace una reverencia ante la cachorra.

Oh Ok Jeje- Rio ella, Pero luego miro detrás de PerroBot, viendo a aquel Husky de antes. -Cuidado!-

PerroBot recibió u fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó KO unos segundos, había sido golpeado con una barra de metal.

-Vale, en que nos quedamos?- el Husky se acerca a La cachorra lentamente, tratando de causar miedo en ella, Pero nuevamente, PerroBot intervino.

Lo tomo de la pata y lo jalo para alejarlo de la cachorra.

-Corra!- ordeno el androide, la Golden Retriver obedeció y se alejo corriendo.

Los dos perros empezaron a pelear, PerroBot usaba sus cierras circulares pero el armazón de acero que el Husky tenia era bastante resistente, además de usar sus cuchillas para atacar las partes débiles de PerroBot, que serían sus articulaciones, como hombros, codos y cuello.

-Sabes, no se que te hizo ese Rocky, pero parece que a hecho un buen trabajo- bromeo el perro de la armadura, riendo con la voz toda distorsionada.

-Como conoces al Amo Rocky?- preguntó el androide inclinando la cabeza.

-Bueno, creo que es un poco obvio- se encoje de hombros.

-Agh, mejor callate!- corre hacia el para golpearlo pero el Husky lo esquivo, haciendo un movimiento algo brusco hacia el robot. -Si que eres escurridizo...- lo mira.

-Si, eso dicen todos- dijo el levantando su pata con la cuchilla, y en esta, estaba el brazo de PerroBot arrancado, hechando chispas y humo.

-Q-que...?- el androide estaba atónito, no podía creerlo, como es que un Husky que se veía común logro arrancarle un brazo sin que se diera cuenta?

-Que? Sorprendido?- bromeo su oponente mientras empezaba a reír, luego corrió para acatar el robot nuevamente, ahora que Estaba algo desarmado, logró someterlo mas rápidamente: Arrancándole parte del oteo brazo, media Pierna, y romperle el cristal blindado de la cabeza, hasta dejarlo como un montón de chatarra.

Ese Husky se puso de pie y dio unos saltos de alegra, feliz de lo que había logrado, mientras el aun consiente PerroBot lo miraba mientras pensaba: "Es Enserio?"

-Oh vaya, no e tenido una pelea así en mucho tiempo, gracias- toma el brazo roto de PerroBot y finje que lo estrecha.

-Eres muy raro- dijo el perro robot aun analizando el comportamiento de aquel perro blanco.

-Y no es todo, lo sabes, cierto? Ay claro que lo sabes, eres un héroe, yo el villano- decía el apuntándose a si mismo. De pronto, se empezaron a escuchar alguna sirenas de policía. -Aquí viene la caballería, mejor me voy- se vuelve a poner en 4 patas (sin albur), se sacude un poco y empieza a correr, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de aquella calle mal alumbrada.

Las patrullas llegaron, eran las de los cachorros Chase y Zuma, portando los uniformes de Ultimate Rescure.

-PerroBot! Estas bien?!- pregunto el pastor alemán acercándose a el para verlo.

-Claro, estoy vivo aun- respondió el robot sin importarle mucho que su cuerpo este hecho pedazos.

-Vale, y supongo que... Quien sea que allá esto escapo- dijo Zuma viendo todas las partes de PerroBot regadas.

-Si... Y como ustedes saben de eso?- pregunta PerroBot.

-Daisy fue al cuartel, dijo que había sido atacada pero tu la rescataste, dijo que esta agradecida contigo- respondió Chase cargando las piezas de PerroBot a su patrulla para llevárselas al cuartel.

-De nada... Señorita Daisy~- dijo PerroBot Cerrando sus ojos para después apagarse.

Chase se llevo a PerroBot al cuartel, ahí estaban todos, incluyendo a la Reportera Miller, el único que faltaba era Rubble, quien parecía no haber llegado aun. Chase estacionó su patrulla, descendió de ella y llevo todas las piezas adentro.

-Jefe Ryder! Tenemos problemas graves!- dijo dejando en el suelo todo lo que quedaba de PerroBot.

-Oh rayos...- Rocky se acerca a el y lo revisa. -Acaso... Ese Husky hizo esto?- preguntó tomando la cabeza de PerroBot, luego se sentó en una almohada para ver si todo estaba en orden.

-No creí que fuera tan grave...- dijo la cachorra Daisy viendo como su salvador estaba enteramente des hecho.

-Tranquila, estoy segura de que los cachorros podrán con esto- Vanessa acaricia a na cachorra Golden para darle una sensación de seguridad.

Ryder se acerca a Chase y le pregunta: -No viste a donde se fue el tipo?-

-Negativo, cuando llegue, el ya estaba así- respondió el pastor alemán firme.

-Daisy- llamo Marshall acercándose a la cachorra con un papel en la mano. -El es quien te atacó?- le muestra el papel, era una fotografía de una cámara de seguridad, en ella había una silueta de un perro andando a dos patas.

-S-si es el...- respondió ella un poco temerosa.

-Y estas segura de que el es...- Marshall le iba a preguntar algo, pero entonces ella asintió lento, ya sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

-Que? Sabes quien es?-le pregunta Vanessa.

-...- ella no estaba segura de responder, pero Marshall tomo su pata para darle confianza. -Gladio... El Husky que entrevistamos hace días...-

-Gladio?- Chase se acerca. -Hablas del Husky blanco que metieron a prisión hace unos meses, verdad?- La cachorra asiente de nuevo. Chase puso una cara sería, luego camino hacia el elevador para subir al cuarto de control. -Voy a investigar un poco, regreso en un momento- Sube.

-Gladio... No recuerdo oír de el...- dijo Ryder poniendo una pata en su mentón.

En eso, Skye y Zuma le acercaron un plato con croquetas y otro con agua a la cachorra Daisy.

-Toma, son para el susto- dijo Zuma asintiendo.

-Cualquier cosa, estaremos aquí para ti- dijo Skye llendo a sentarse en una almohada con Zuma.

-Gracias a los dos- agradeció Daisy sonriendo levemente, luego empezó a comer.

De pronto, se escucho afuera del cuartel como algo inactiva con fuerza, era Rubble, quien parecía estar muy emocionado para pensar siquiera en frenar.

-Chicos! A que no creen lo que me paso?!- entra al cuartel todo cubierto de tierra y pasto del patio.

-Rubble, son las...- Ryder mira su PawPad. -10:34 PM! Donde estabas?-

-Es que estaba apunto de venir al cuartel cuando de repente Apolo el súper Perro apareció! Me llevó a un lugar muy lejos, peleamos, hablamos, y ahora sera mi maestro heroico!- dijo Rubble alzando las patas.

-... Marshall, Alucinar es un efecto secundario de... Tu ya sabes?- le pregunta al dálmata, ocultando un poco lo que ya sabe, pues Vanessa aun esta presente.

-Creo que no, pero, dudo que este alucinando- respondió el dálmata algo nervioso.

-Oigan, se los digo enserio! Apolo y yo nos conocimos!- dijo Rubble otra vez.

-Rubble, no es momento de que estés con tus cosas- respondió Rocky atornillado algo dentro de los circuitos del robot.

-Ay bueno, mañana ustedes lo verán- se quita el traje y lo tira al suelo. -Por cierto, necesito un traje nuevo, ese se rompió- pone su carita de inocente.

-Te haré otro después...- respondió Rocky con ganas de arrojarle algo a la cabeza para que se calle... Y fue lo que hizo, tomo un martillo y se lo arrojo a la cara, pero obvio no le hizo nada.

-Bueno, me voy a dormir, mañana debo entrenar- sale y va a su casita sin ningún problema.

Silencio incómodo.

-Vale, no me esperaba esto- mencionó Vanessa sin saber que hacer.

El elevador se encendió, y Chase bajo con unos papeles en las patas. -Chicos, les tengo malas noticias...-

-Que pasa?- todos se acercan con el.

-Gladio, mejor conocido como el Husky maníaco, escapo hoy de prisión, hubo un pequeño desturbio dentro del lugar, y el aprovecho eso para uir, dicen que no se dieron cuenta de que no estaba hasta ya muy tarde, dieron a conocer la noticia hace una hora- Chase muestra su ficha de prisionero: una foto de frente y otra de perfil con su matricula, huellas, y unas cosas mas.

-y que hará ese tipo con una armadura?- pregunta Rocky sin entender como un recién prófugo obtuvo algo así en unas horas.

-Bueno, se cree que trabajo con un cómplice, alguien que lo ayudó a escapar- muestra una foto de una cámara de seguridad, donde había un auto negro estacionado cerca de la prisión. -Ese automóvil estuvo estacionado ahí momentos antes del disturbio, poco después ya no estaba ahí, y lo peor de todo es que a unos metros había una alcantarilla destapada...-

-Hay más información de lo sucedido?- pregunta Zuma con curiosidad.

-Nop, perdieron el rastro del auto, no saben donde podría estar ya...- respondió Chase revisando las hojas. -Solo hay pequeños detalles de su historial, resulta que es un ex militar, que dieron de baja después de...-

-Hacer daño a sus compañeros...- interrumpió Daisy recordando lo que ella ya sabía.

-Exacto... Parece que saben un poco del tema- dijo Ryder un poco intrigado.

-Hace unos días ella y yo fuimos a hacerle una entrevista, habían dicho que era un recluso bastante tranquilo, que podíamos hacerlo- Decia Vanesaa cerrando sus ojos. -pero ya ahí, el solo amenazo con matarnos...-

-y pues... Intento cumplirlo hoy- continuo Daisy bajando la mirada.

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba...- dijo Chase entregándole las hojas a Ryder.

-Ah perfecto...- dijo Rocky desde su rincón. -Logre arreglar un poco a PerroBot, el nos puede ayudar- decide encenderlo, el androide encendió sus ojos y empezó a mover el hocico.

-Ayayayay... Que paso con eso perro?- pregunta el moviendo los ojos.

-Aun no lo atrapamos, Campeón, pero lo haremos- Dijo Chase suspirando.

-Y como se encuentra la Señorita Daisy?- pregunta el androide.

-Yo estoy bien, tranquilo, y gracias por salvarme- respondió ella muy agradecida con PerroBot.

-De nada...- sonríe levemente.

-Oye, tu peleaste contra el, crees poder darnos información?- pregunto Rocky dejando la cabeza en una mesa.

-Desde luego...- PerroBot abre su hocico, y de este sale un proyector, el cual apuntaba a una pared y con el proyectaba todo lo ocurrido.

En las escenas se mostraba a Daisy caminando, pero en un ángulo bastante lejano, Después, Gladio apareció e intento agredir a la cachorra, pero entonces PerroBot se acerco y lo detuvo, ella escapo mientras el se quedo peleando con ese Husky, la pequeña batalla fue algo extraña, sobretodo por los movimientos de Gladio, que pese a ser torpes, eran muy bruscos, incluso sorprendiendo a todos de la facilidad que tuvo para destruir el cuerpo del androide... Después de eso Chase llegó y... El proyector se apaga.

-Ese estilo de pelea es un poco raro- dijo Skye al ver eso.

-Oh si que lo es- dijo Marshall. -Que sera?-

-Yo tengo una mejor pregunta- dijo Vanessa. -Porque al principio parecía que PerroBot estaba observando a Daisy?-

-Oh... Bueno- Rocky se pone un poco nervioso.

-El amo Rocky me pidió que observará de cerca al Amo Marshall en su "cita" con la Golden Retriver- respondió PerroBot sin importarle mucho que fuera algo confidencial.

-Ya les iba a inventar una excusa- le dice Rocky entre dientes.

-Rocky!- dijeron Marshall y Daisy muy muy sonrojado y avergonzado.

-Bueno bueno, el fin justifica los medios, no?- pregunta el mestizo. -además, sino lo hubiera hecho, estarías muerta- cruza las patas.

-Ahh tiene razón, creo- respondió la cachorra.

-Bueno, no importa...- Ryder pone una mano en su frente, pensando en que podrían hacer.

-Lo mejor por ahora es que ustedes se queden a dormir aquí hoy, no es seguro salir a esta hora con ese loco suelto- dijo Chase retirándose la gorra.

-Gracias cachorros, gracias Ryder- agradeció la chica dándoles una sonrisa.

-No es nada, es lo que hacemos, proteger y servir- respondió Ryder. -Además, la noticia ya esta circulando, lo mas probable es que la gente se encierre en casa-

-Bien, por si acaso, vamos a patrullar un rato, volvemos en una hora- dijo Marshall tomando su casco. -Adiós Daisy, duerme bien- sale del cuartel junto con Chase.

-Marshall tiene novia- dijeron Zuma y Skye a modo de broma, pero todos los miraron seriamente, no era momento de chistes absurdos.

-Amo Rocky- le susurra PerroBot al mestizo. -Usted cree que el Amo Rubble pueda con el Husky?-

-Tiene súper fuerza, claro que puede- respondió Rocky.

-No estamos seguros de eso, si Gladio logro hacerme esto a mi... Quien no dice que se lo puede hacer al Amo Rubble también?- preguntó con un tono de preocupación que... No debería venir de el.

-...- Rocky se mantiene en silencio por esa posibilidad, pero después respondió con total seguridad. -Confió en que Rubble puede... Confió en el~-

Mientras tanto...

En una callejón oscuro, en un sitio remoto de la Bahía, un Husky estaba escondido tras un vote de basura, el iba de camino a su escondite, pero tenia que darse prisa. Después de unos minutos logro llegar a una bodega abandonada, hubicada debajo de un edificio igual de abandonado, pues no parecía que nadie habitara ahí. El caso es que Gladio entró a este y cerro con seguro, ya ahí encendió las luces y procedió a quitarse su armadura.

-Mmmmm ay que agotado estoy- dijo quitándose el caso para dejarlo en una mesa, luego se retiro el peto de metal, las muñequeras con las cuchillas y las rodilleras que le permitían pararse a dos patas, lo que ocasionó que volviera a una postura cuadrúpeda. -Que delicia-

En eso la puerta detrás de el se abrió, un tipo vestido de negro salio de esta. -Compañero, que bueno que llegar, ya traje tu encargó-

-Ya era hora, espero se encuentre en buen estado- el Husky camina a la otra parte de la bodega, al entrar, vio a una Husky inconsciente de pelaje morado y gorro cían con amarillo, encadenada a lo que parecía ser el soporte de una cama. -Hola Everest! Como estas?! Cuanto tiempo!-

-Este, sigue noqueada todavía- le susurra el tipo de antes.

-Oh si, no me di cuenta...- camina a una llave que estaba ahí y toma agua en un vaso para después hecharsela a la Husky.

-Ahh! Que?!- se despierta de golpe, pero no puede moverse. -Que esta pasando? Donde me han metido?-

-Everest... Ya no te acuerdas de mi?- pregunta Gladio acercándose lentamente.

-...- Ella guarda silencio al no saber quien era, pero al mirarlo a sus ojos azules... -Gladio?-

-Si! Soy yo! Cuanto tiempo, no?- preguntó felizmente, luego le dio un abrazo. -Realmente te extrañe-

-Y-yo también pero... Que estoy haciendo aquí?- pregunta Everest aun sin entender.

-Oh cierto... Recuerdas cuando eras bebé y te prometí que siempre te iba a proteger?- pregunta el con un tono dulce. -Pues ahora lo hare! Y la mejor manera de hacerlo sería manteniéndote aquí encerrada contra tu voluntad!-

-... No no no... Porque?!- alza la voz.

-Oh vamos, tampoco es tan malo, te daré hígado, tu favorito- le muestra un hígado crudo.

-Pero yo no debo estar aquí! Debería estar con Jake y mis amigos!- ella se muestra desesperada.

-Ellos ahora duermen con los peces- mueve los dedos. -Bueno, mas bien siguen con vida, pero puedo matarlos si quieres- sonríe con todos los dientes.

-Estas loco...- Everest cierra los ojos y empieza a llorar.

-Dime algo que no sepa...- le da un beso en la mejilla, luego le cubre la boca con un bozal para callarla y sale, buenas noches Evi, descansa- cierra con seguro.

-Vaya, eres como su padre- dijo el tipo de antes comiendo una dona.

-Ojala... Soy mas como un... Hermano mayor que conoció de casualidad en el ártico- se acerca a su armadura, la cual estaba en una mesa.

-Ya veo, y también la tenían encerrada?- pregunta nuevamente.

-Para nada, de hecho le ayude a cazar por si sola- dijo Gladio mientras se colocaba su muñequera con todo y cuchilla en la pata. -Ay, aun recuerdo cuando mato a su primer pingüino para comerse su hígado, también su primer León Marino, su Primer Delfín, su primera Sirena-Can... Ah no, ese último no...-

-Debió ser muy lindo...- el hombre mira su reloj. -Bueno, ya es hora de irme, serían 1600 dolares por mis servicios-

-1600 por que?- pregunta Gladio deteniéndose un momento.

-Si, por secuestrar a esa Husky, traerla aquí, y ayudarte a escapar de prisión- respondió contando con la mano. -acaso Creíste que lo haría gra...- antes de que terminara su frase, Gladio uso su cuchilla para rebanar le el cuello.

-Lo siento, no soy millonario- toma el cuerpo y lo lleva arrastrando a un cuadro oscuro, ya ahí lo dejó y cerro con segura nuevamente. -De hecho tengo sueñito- se quita la muñequera y la deja en la mesa, luego camina en círculos y se acuesta para dormir como un bebe, con una Husky amarrada en una habitación y un cadáver en la otra... Que noche tan acogedora para el Husky Maníaco~


End file.
